Titanic: All For One
by YourBestFriendK
Summary: Hi! This is a sequel or 'companion story' to Titanic: United Never Defeated, but this one is based in Jack's and Rose's days in high school. Jack is the most popular in school, but what happens when he settles down with Rose?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hi I'm Jack Dawson, i was born on November, 11, 1996. I'm sixteen, i go to West High School. -My parents died when i was 9, i live in an orphanage,- i have many friends, for example Fabrizio, he's my best friend since we were kids...

_Flashback_

_little Jack was running on frozen Lake Wissota - and he fell to the water_

_"Help me! Help!" He shouted, he almost froze when he saw a hand, it was Fabrizio's hand, Fabri helped him. After a while, they were on Jack's room. He was unconsious. When he woke up..._

_"Shh, it's okay Jack, i'm here..." His dad said to him._

_"Hi, my name's Fabrizio, i'm the one who saved you" Little Fabri said._

_"Hi, i'm Jack Dawson, thanks for saving me"_

_"Your welcome, how old are you?"_

_"I'm 8 and you?"_

_"I'm 8 too! Do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Yes"_

_End of flashback_

I have other friends, like Tommy.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Fabrizio" Tommy said_

_"Hi, i want you to meet my new friend Jack Dawson"_

_"Hi" Jack said_

_"Hi" Tommy answered_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm playing football, do you want to play?" Tommy said, and Fabrizio quickly answered: "Yes" Jack was insecure..._

_"I... I don't know how to play"_

_"Okay, i'll teach you how..."_

_End of flashback_

We are best friends since then, we grew up together. One day, i was doing my homework, when i heard a scream from outside.

"Jack!" Fabrizio screamed "Do you want to play?" I saw Tommy, Fabrizio and some friends playing football outside.

"Wait! Just let me finish my homework!" I screamed, of course, they didn't believe me, i was rebel at school, i usually did my homework, but when i had to choose between playing football or do my homework, housework... any kind of work, i obviously choose football. I was the captain of the school team: The Sharks of West High. I flirted with the cheerleaders, i even had a fan-club named "JD Fans" They were many girls in it, but my favorite, was my girlfriend... well, actually girlfriends, they were twins, HOT twins, their names were Whitney and Chanel, they were 16, just like me, they were two tall, hot and sexy blondes. They were cheerleaders, but the stranger thing was, they weren't angry if one of them kissed me in front of the other, or if i kissed another girl in front of them. Well, i grabbed my books, got down with them in my arms, and the car keys on the other hand, i opened the door of the car and put my books on the front seat, put the keys on my pocket and started to play. Some of them were wearing the school uniform, some normal clothes, i was wearing a 'Beatles' T-shirt and jeans. I started to play, i fell to the ground and felt something on my hips, they were the car keys, the alarm was broken.

"Oh shit!" I said

"What's wrong Jack? Your lip gloss broke?" They laughed

"Shut up!" Fabri screamed and asked me: "What happened Jack?"

"My car keys, the alarm is broken!"

"Oh sorry man" Most of them apologized

"I'll go fix this" I went inside and grabbed the extra keys, i hided the real ones, because, if my 'fake' parents, know that i broke the car keys, they will kill me. Literally! If you do something small, like broke a glass, or a window, they'll just punish you. But if you do something like skip school, smoke a cigarrete, or break the car keys!, they hit you. My 'fake' mom never does anything, but my dad... once, he left Fabrizio's back red, the pain didn't go for a month!

"Jack, what are you doing?" My 'fake' mom asked. Actually, her name is Loraine. The owner of the house was my 'fake' dad. His name is Brad.

"Uh... i was...searching a pencil"

"I saw your books in your car"

"Uh... it's for a drawing"

"Are you sure?" I nodded "Okay, Brad is coming home in ten minutes, please tell Fabrizio and Tommy"

"Okay" She left. I screamed through the window:

"Hey Fabri, Tommy! Code Interjet 10!" I screamed. Code interjet 10, was a code that we had when Brad was coming home, the number on the code was the time that we had for doing our housework, fix our room, do the homework, etc. After that, they ran upstairs. While Fabrizio was helping to make our room, Tommy was making dinner and I was helping Loraine to wash the dishes.

"Jack, go and put the table..." I saw her with her tiny and battered hands.

"I'm sorry mom, but i'd prefer you to put the table, and i'll wash the dishes, please, look at your hands..."

"Okay Jack" She said with tears in her eyes, and kissed me on the forehead. When Brad arrived...

"Lorraine, Dinner!" He shouted

"It's ready" She said, he ate some and then shouted:

"This is the worst chicken that i've ever tasted!" He sat up and started to hit her.

"Kids, go to your room"

"But..."

"Now!" She screamed, Tommy and Fabrizio decided to obey, but, i was hiding behind the door of the kitchen. When she started to bleed, i couldn't stop myself from hitting Brad and screaming: "Maybe you hit her for the past years, but that's gonna stop now!" I left him unconsious.

"Jack, why did you do that?" Lorraine said me between tears and sobs.

"Because, i couldn't see that! You're a woman and you need respect" i said while i hugged her.

"Thank you Jack, i can never repay you"

"You don't need to" Brad ended in the hospital, and then in prison.


	2. Chapter 2: New Job

The next day...

I arrived to school on time, i couldn't sleep that night, so i made my homework. I was ready to start a new day... I entered by the front door, five seconds later, all my friends were around me...

"Hi man, how are your keys?"

"Uh, bad, i'll take them to the hospital after class"

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Jack" The twins said at the same time

"Hi darlings" They kissed me, one in each cheek. "So, are you coming to the practice?"

"Of course i'm coming! I love to see ya, you know that right?" They laughed. I approached to my locker. Grabbed some books and found a note: _Go Sharks! Good luck this year! Whitney and Chanel._ "Aww, thank you girls"

"Jacki-Jay, i was wondering, if you'll see us, tonight?"

"I don't know girls, you have to pay first" They kissed me in the mouth, Both!, 'till the bell rang. It was time for Math, in the board you could read: (3x10)(4x10)=12x10, (7x10)(9x10)=63x10... and those things, 'till i heard a familiar voice. I was Miss. Esther's voice.

"Jack, please, put your glasses on"

"Miss, i don't have to put them on, i see pretty good"

"The nurse said that your myopia is advanced, now, please..." I had to obey... i put a horrible black nerd glasses and whispered to myself... "When you get a job, you'll buy contact lenses..." The class ended, it was time for PE!

"Sharks, Mighty Sharks, come here, the rest of you three laps around the stadio!"

The trainer said "Sharks, this season is important, we'll beat the Clovers, and if you keep going like this, we'll win the championship!, and for you Mighty Sharks, go and practice! I heard you have a new routine (they nodded) i hope see it this afternoon!"

The day passed fast, i was in the cheerleading practice with the girls...

"So, when you pass like this... i grab you like this?"

"Yes Jack"

"And then i throw you to them?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you don't want to be a cheerleader?" One of them asked me

"Maybe next year" They laughed. Next year was senior year, and of course, i can't cheer in senior, because i was hoping for a scolarship of football, not cheerleading!

Soon the training was over.

"Shall we go in our car?" The twins asked me.

"Nah, let me do the honors" They laughed.

"Are you sure that your parents won't be at home?" I asked

"They are in Minnesota, we don't think so, and what about your mom?"

"She thinks that i'm in a sleepover with a Friend" When we arrived, we went directly to their parents room... and that night, we lost our virginity. I woke up with Chanel at my right, and Whitney at my left, my arms around them.

"Mmmm... good morning girls"

"Good morning Jack"

"Good morning Jacki-Jay, are you planning to go to school?"

"No, i'll send a note. I'll say them that i'm sick, and what about you?"

"We should go, we have a test"

"Oh, sorry girls, well good luck"

"Thanks, you can stay here if you want"

"Thanks!" They left, i grabbed a mirror and started to practice coughing. I grabbed my phone and call the school:

"West High School"

"Hi, i'm Jack Dawson"

"Yes Jack?"

"I can't go today" I coughed "I'm too sick"

"Are you sure, you were fine yesterday"

"Yes, but i (cough) i have high temperature..."

"Then we'll send a nurse to check you"

"What? No, no no! I am with (cough) the doctor"

"Okay, can i speak to him?"

"Oh... yes, yes, of course..." (me with fake voice) "_Yes_?"

"Doctor, i'm Jack's teacher, how is he?"

"_He has... laryngitis_?"

"Is is serious... Doctor Dawson?"

"(with my real voice) How did you know?"

"Enough Jack, i'll send a nurse right now!"

"I'm not in home"

"We'll track your phone" She hung the phone. I waited a while, not-knowing what to do. 'Till i heard a knock on the door.

"_Jack's not here_" I said with fake woman voice.

"Open Jack!" Nurse Kelly shouted

"Did you hear my fake voice? i'm _fine_!"

"No, you're not, OPEN!" i opened the door and we went to my room. I knew nurse Kelly, and she knew me since kindergarden, she knew that i was lying.

"Why did you do that?"

"I... i don't know..."

"Well you'd better get sick, because... Jack, what is this?" She showed me a condom

"Uh... oh god, what is that doing here!"

"Jack? You didn't use this, did you?"

"...maybe"

"Jack, you promised me that you wouldn't have sex until college!"

"I'm sorry"

"But i'm glad about two things"

"Uh?"

"One, that you used protection, and two..."

"Yes?"

"That the girl you love is forever yours"

"Uh... actually, there are two girls..."

"What? No, not the twins..."

"Yes, actually, but please, don't tell anybody that i'm not sick and, the other thing..." I begged and begged.

"I won't tell anything, if you do something for me"

"Anything"

"You'll work for me" i heard the sound of angels that were coming down from heaven, the past 2 years i was searching for a job, and now, i had one! Finally, i could buy contact lenses and fix the alarm of my car!

"Yes! Of course, what kind of job, just tell me and i'll do it!"

"In your free period you'll help me in the infirmary"

"To clean?"

"To calm down the kids, and other students"

"Why do they need to be calm?"

"Some of them are afraid of something, besides, you'll get money after the first week" Sorry, am i awake? pinch me now! Finally i have a job! :D

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: See ya on Titanic!

_**Special Thanks to Little Kristy 4 review! Sorry for the long waiting, but: Spanish teacher = the devil wears prada! And don't worry, Rose is gonna appear soon!**_

_**This chapter is gonna be a little different: J~Jack, R~Rose, F~Fabrizio, T~Tommy, H~Helga, X~Another student, S~Teacher, K~Kelly**_

I wasn't paying much attention to the class, i was reading a magazine behind a book, when i heard the teacher...

S~ "Alright people, you'll write a formal letter to the person who you most love"

J~ "Dear Jack..." I said loudly. All of them laughed

S~ "Jack, i see you want to talk, then, what do you say if we check your homework?, starting with you"

J~ "If you wanna check _my_ homework, then you have to start with me!" They laughed again.

S~ "Jack, i'm serious, now, tell me what book are you reading?"

J~ "Uh... i didn't do it, i was absent that day"

_Flashback... two weeks ago..._

_S~ "Now class, you're going to start reading a book, so choose one that you like. Jack Dawson, please go to sleep early, i don't want you sleeping in my class"_

_J~ (yawn) "Okay, i'll tell Mr. Ulloa that i'll sleep in his class" I said before falling asleep again. This time, the teacher awoke me with her ruler_

_S~ "Jack Dawson, if you fall asleep again, i'll send you to the principal's office!"_

_J~ "Sorry" I said while rubbing my hand_

_End of flashback_

H~ "Jack, that was two weeks ago" Helga whispered

J~ "I know i just..." I saw the teacher, then saw Helga, and then everything went black...

K~ "Jack, why did you do that in class?"

J~ "Uh?" I saw three beds, i was in the fourth, then i saw a bright light in my eyes, and then i heard Kelly's voice again.

K~ "Jack, what did you had for breakfast this morning?"

J~ "Uh... nothing?"

K~ "And what did you had for dinner last night?"

J~ "Uh, a piece of bread"

K~ "Jack, you're thin, you know that right?"

J~ "Yes... i know"

K~ "So, why are you doing this? you have to eat.. are you sick or something? taking a new medicine? forcing yourself?"

J~ "No i just..."

K~ "Here take this..." She showed me a cookie. I wanted to throw up when i saw it.

J~ "mm... no thanks"

K~ "Jack, if you don't eat, i'll feed you by an IV!" I started to cry. "I'm sorry, i didn't.."

J~ "It's okay, it's just... you reminded me my mother"

K~ "What's wrong with her?"

J~ "She... she died... i guess it's time for you to know that..."

K~ "Know what?"

J~ "The house was on fire, i escaped with Fabrizio and Tommy, but i didn't find her..." I cried even more.

K~ "Shh... it's okay, it wasn't your fault... so, you didn't eat anything because you have nowhere to go?"

J~ "Yes..."

K~ "Hey, i hope this can distract you a little... do you want to go on a cruise with Tommy and Fabri?"

J~ "What?"

K~ "They offered me a job on the first trip on the RMS Titanic, do you want to help me in the infirmary?"

J~ "Oh... yes, of course, but... what can i say? 'Hey how did you get your tickets' 'Oh, Nurse Kelly bought them because my house is burned!' "

K~ "Tell them that you won them in a bet"

J~ "That could work..."


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Escape 1

_**Okay, this chapter is written normally, (like chapter 1 and 2) Thanks to PreciiousPrincess 4 review! ;D And i'm so so so sorry 4 the long wait...**_

When we arrived, i saw a rich redhead in steerage, it was strange 'she must be lost i thought', she noticed me staring at her and i notice her staring at me. I waved her, and she waved me back. Five seconds later, she was gone. In the cabin...

"Jack, why don't you go to the party, it can distract you a little" Kelly said

"Uh, sure" I grabbed my jacket and went to the party, i saw the same girl that was at the pier, i saw her alone, so i decided to talk her.

"Hello again" I said with a smile

"Hi"

"My name's Jack Dawson"

"Rose DeWitt Bukater"

"Sorry, i saw you just sitting here, and i thought, why don't we talk for a while? I mean, we already knew each other..." I said trying to be nice.

"Yes, i would love to talk but... about what?"

"Our interests"

"What?" Oh my god, she thought that i was reffering to sexual interests! :I (worried face)

"Uh, i wasn't reffering to _that_, i was reffering to... what's your favorite color?"

We talked for a while, until a man came and drop beer on her, i went to get my jacket, but when i came, she escaped, i realized that she was from first class, but she didn't want to show it. I came back to the cabin, turned on the TV and waited for Kelly.

"Oh, hi Jack, how was the party?"

"Good"

"Good, that's it?"

"If i tell you, promise you won't tell anyone"

"Sure, tell me"

"There's a girl, Rose..."

The next day...

"Hi Jack, i was waiting for you"

"But... i start at seven... it's seven o'clock"

"Yes, but i thought that maybe you should take care of the girl of the third cubicle"

"Sure..." The cubicles were separate by curtains. "What's the diagnosis?"

"She has many bruises, it seems like someone was hitting her, check her and give her IV"

"Why?"

"Because she lost energy and vitamins"

"In english please" I joked

"Just do it" She said me with a smile. I went to check her and i realized that it was Rose, i was in shock, i sidewise looked at Kelly with a huge smile on her face. She did it on purpose! 'Okay, relax Jack, you can do it, just take off the blanket and see her, she won't wake up...' I thought 'She has better body that Whitney and Chanel, togheter! 'Okay, she might be my new girlfriend... okay enough Jack, you have two splendid women... no... Rose is even more splendid. Okay enough, she has a boyfriend!... and I have two, so, she's not the bitch here... Oh man, who in the world could use a belt on this beauty! Enough, she's waking up! Turn around, act like a doctor, and as a fool! No, act natural, no, act like... TURN AROUND!' I thought again: 'C'mon stupid... Speak!'

"Hey you're awake!" Good, now you're making yourself stupid "You need to rest, but first, i'll have to give you something... Rose?" Good, now I made myself like i don't know anything.

"Jack?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Part-time job. And you?" NOW I'm NERVOUS, she's gonna think that i'm an idiot... c'mon she's waiting, say something, No!, wait for her answer:

"It's kinda funny...why do you ask?"

"Uh, nothing..." I said. Okay, NOW i'm gonna die...

I'll skip all this part, 'cause it's in the other story...

The next morning, i found Rose knocking my door...

"Who's it?" I screamed

"Um... it's Rose"

"Sh#t!" I whispered. Why did i say shit? Because if she finds me with Kelly, she's gonna think bad... I slowly opened the door.

"I'm sorry Jack, i shouldn't come at this hour..." She said while she was looking at my white t-shirt and my boxers...

"I was thinking... if i could get off the ship with you...?"

"Uh... sure, but, what do you want to do first? I mean, you packed all your things?"

"Yes, since yesterday, can i come in?"

"Okay... but i have to ask first if you can come in"

"Do you have roomates?"

"Yes, actually, a friend... JUST a FRIEND"

"I wasn't asking if you had girlfriend"

"Good, 'cause i don't" Of course i don't have a girlfriend... I have two!

What do you think? I should go out with Rose, or Whitney and Chanel...?


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Escape 2

"Uh hi Kelly, this is my friend, Rose, she don't have a place to go, i was wondering..."

"Of course she can stay here! Hi Rose, i'm Kelly, don't worry, you can stay here as long as the trip takes" Kelly said

"Wow, i.. i don't know what to say... thanks, thank you very much" Rose said

"No problem, just a little detail, Jack and I are working in the infirmary..."

"That's fine with me, i could help you if you want..."

"Rose, your mother could find you... you'd better stay here, okay?" I whispered

"...Okay"

"Jack, what are you hiding?" Kelly asked

"Tell you later" I said

"But" Rose interrupted me

"No problem, she won't tell anyone, besides, she's the nurse from the school..." I whispered.

"Jack, come here" Kelly demanded

"Okay" I said... "Hi, we haven't seen each other for so long..." I joked

"Why don't you take the day off and stay with her?"

"But"

"Jack, i know who she is, i've seen her on many magazines... she's one of the richest girls in the world, this transition must be hard for her... please"

"Sure" She left. One hour later...

_"You're a real tough cookie with a long history"_

_"Of breaking little hearts like the one in me"_

_"That's okay, lets see how you do it"_

_"Put up your dukes, let's get down to it"_ We sang together.

"Wow Jack, i didn't know you liked that song"

"I didn't know you knew the song"

"Haha, well, i just forget that my mother existed"

"Haha, me too" She gave me a strange look "Not your mom... my mom"

"Haha, you're funny"

I kissed my index and middle finger and made a 'love and peace' sign across my eyes like 'Antonela' from Dare To Dream*

"_I know, i know_" I said in a gay accent.

She yawned.

"Hey, when did you get up?"

"At 5"

"At 5? That's it, you're going to sleep now young lady" I joked

"Where?" I hugged her with my arms around her waist.

"Here" I said. I sat her on my lap, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

_Three weeks later..._

"Okay Rose, this is our uniform"

"You're not gonna wear this mini-skirt, right?"

"Haha, no, i wear pants"

"Who are these?" She saw a picture of Whitney and Chanel

"Whitney and Chanel, they're in the cheerleading squad, you know, maybe you could join the squad"

"I don't know.. maybe" Now i have to break up with the girls, okay, maybe they won't take it seriously... that afternoon, in the practice...

"Hi girls, i have to tell you something..."

"Me too" Whitney said

"Okay, you go first" I said

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"There's a baby growing inside of me Jack... _your _baby..."

"Excuse me" I said and ran to throw up.

"I think he's pregnant too!" One of them said and all of them laughed...

*"Dare to Dream" is a mexican TV show, also known as "Atrévete a Soñar"


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Cora

_**Hi! This one is based BEFORE Rose could remember that she had the house... and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"Hi Jack, ready to go to school?" Apparently, Rose saw me crying... "What's wrong?"

"Uh... nothing" i said between sobs

"You have to be kidding me, of course you have something! Please, say me what's wrong!"

"Uh... i... months before... i lost my virginity..."

"Okay, so?"

"I... i actually, gonna be... a father"

"What? !" She was in shock

"I swear i used condom but... it happened!"

"Jack... i don't know if i have to congratulate you or say that i'm sorry..."

"Don't say anything, just... say that we'll be friends"

"Just friends"

"Okay... just friends" I started to cry again

"What?"

"I AM POOR! I don't have money to support the baby... or Whitney!"

"Shh... don't worry, you'll find something..."

The next day... i search in my locker some books when i found a note written with letters from a magazine, it had something inside...

**Jack Dawson**

**Whitney is not pregnant here i show you the pregnancy test. It says that she is not pregnant, i know that she isn't, 'cause she's in her days... Anonymus.**

'I hope Anonymus is right' I thought.

_Whitney entered the infirmary..._

"Hi Kelly, i'm Chanel!" She lied

"Hi!"

"Hey, i was wondering, would you check me? I think... i might be pregnant" Kelly was shocked, but later she gave her a pregnancy test...

"Here, just one dab of pee on this..."

Five minutes later...

"Here"

"Hmm... i'm sorry Chanel, you're not pregnant..."

"Uh... okay thanks" Whitney left.

_"Jack, Jack!" Rose was shouting. "How could you?"_

_"What?" I shouted back_

_"You had sex when you didn't have to! And now, you will have a child!"_

_"But what am i suppose to do?"_

_"I don't know, but don't count with me" Then she pointed me with a gun, and shooted._ Finally i woke up. I was sleeping on a bench on the park. It was like midnight. I saw a little girl crying, i decided to try to comfort her...

"Hi"

She cried

"Um... I'm Jack, why are you crying?"

"Uh...i ... my... brother died... i was living with him..."

"I'm so sorry, miss...?"

"I'm Cora"

"Don't worry Cora... where do you live?" I hugged her.

"Nowhere"

"You're homeless?"

"Yes..."

"Well me too, but i have a quiet and comfortable place under the bridge... would you like to go?"

"...you're not gonna... rape me?"

"What? NO... no i'm, a student... don't worry..." I was really nervous, we walked for a while, then she got tired and i carried her in my arms. When we arrived, she was asleep.

I woke up Fabrizio...

"Jack... dude, what are you doing with that?"

"She's not a _that_, she's a _her_. And i'm putting her here on this waterbed, duh? Are you blind?" I whispered "And don't bother her..." I explain him everything...

"So, why don't you put her with Rose, they're both girls, and we can scare her in the morning..."

"Good idea" I went and woke up Rose...

"Rose... flower?"

"My love?" Fabrizio said to annoy me.

"Hmm.. wha... Jack?"

"Could you come here? look... there's this girl... Cora, her brother died, she's alone and homeless, please could you go and sleep with her?"

"Uh.. sure, but Jack, i have just one question..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you asking me to go there if you can bring her here!"

"Um... because she could wake up.. now, go there and be a good girl" Rose felt like a little child

"Yes daddy" She said, while she was walking, i passed by her and slowly pinched her butt. She put her foot on my way and i fell to the ground. She happily laughed. Gosh, what a girl! I want her to be my girlfriend... but now i have a big problem... a big and almost fat problem... anyways, i'm happy to have helped Cora, i bet that she's a great girl... but i have a bigger problem... My hair is all full of grass! Thank you so much Rose! And my face, oh!... I'll need to sleep well if i don't want to show a mud-face tomorrow morning... I know what you must be thinking.. so preppy! Haha! ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking or Making up

_**Please Please Please Review! LittleKristy, PreciiousPrincess/the rest of the world: i count on you!**_

One week later...

"Hi Jack!" Rose said as she opened her locker.

"Hi Rose! hey, can i see your schedule?"

"Sure, here it is!"

"...Rosaline?"

"Yes... my name is Rosaline"

"Considering that your first class is Spanish, i should call you Rosalinda" She blushed

"Haha... just please... don't play with my name..."

"Sure... hey... before you can say anything... would you be my partner in chemestry?" I made a puppy face

"Why? I heard you were good"

"I know... that's just... i want to spend more time with you"

"What? But what about Whitney? She is your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore, i broke up with her this morning"

"What?"

"Yes, we can see a flashback if you want"

"Uh okay..."

_Flashback_

_"Oh hi honey!" Whitney said_

_"Hi! Hey... do you know what is this?"_

_"What?"_

_"This is a cd and a pregnancy test that shows that you're not pregnant and... the principal says that you're expelled"_

_"What?"_

_"...And i think that he wants to see you right now!"_

_"But..."_

_"And if you haven't guessed... it's over!"_

_"What? You're breaking up with me?"_

_"What do you want? You want me to forgive you for cheat to the whole school!"_

_"Jack... I..."_

_"I don't want to see you from now on!"_

_"What?" I kept walking away from her..._

_"And i always thought that your sister was hotter than you!"_

_"Kiss my ass Jack Dawson!" I heard her screaming..._

_End of flashback_

"So... you're single?"

"Oh yeah! and...as a head cheerleader... would you..."

"Hey man!" I heard Fabrizio jumping on me... "What's up? Do you come to the theater or what? It's Monday!"

"Sure" I said sarcastically "I'm not busy or anything!" I said pointing at Rose

"It's okay... we can continue this chat in the bathroom..." She said

"What?"

"Yes... c'mon" She pushed me through the bathroom door... the girl's bathroom!

"Now... where were we?" She was about to kiss me when i kissed her first... We took 5 minutes there... just kissing each other, fortunately, no-one was in the bathroom. One hour later...

"Jack... what are you doing in the cafeteria? You suppose to be in the infirmary" Helga said

"I know... i'll tell Kelly that i'm sick" We laughed

"No... i'm seriously"

"Yes Jacky..." Rose said as she kissed my neck, i gently put my arm around her, when i saw a little girl standing outside the window. It was Cora.

"Cora?" I said, as i ran with my sandwich.

"What's wrong girl?"

"Sorry Jack, i... i was bored... and hungry, and i thought" She was almost crying

"No... shh, shh, it's okay, i'm not mad or anything, here... you can eat this if you want"

"But... this is yours"

"I know, i know... but i found a home, with food"

"Really?"

"Yes, i'll pick you after school"

"Do you mean it?" She was really happy. Her happiness was my reward...

"Yes, i mean it"

_Five hours later..._

"Rose... uh can i ask you something...?" I was hiding a hand in my pocket, she took a double take. And she hit me in the arm.

"What? No... i was wondering if... Cora can live with us?"

"What? Of course she can... where is she, by the way?

"She is... she was here a minute ago..."

"I'm here!" the little girl said while hiding in my legs.


	8. Chapter 8: Spirit Stick 1

I arrived to History early, i saw a redhead (my Rose of course, why Roses are ALWAYS red?) She was wearing her cheerleading skirt, but the blue shirt of the school's uniform, with her tie around her neck, tied onside.

"Hello Rose" I said

"Oh, hi Jack, what's up?"

"Nothing, and you... oh wait! Almost forgot... guess what?"

"What?" She answered quickly and duly, if someone says 'guess what?' mandatorily you have to answer 'what?'...

"Someone here got an A+ in Math, he's blond, sexy, smart, interesting, handsome..."

"...and really annoying, Congratulations!"

"Thanks, i'm going to a party to celebrate... wanna come?"

"Uh... sure, where's the party?"

"I was gonna ask you... can we?"

"In the mansion? Why not, it will be great!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes"

"Thanks!"

"But... only because you got an A+?"

"And because yesterday was... my birthday"

"Happy birthday! Thanks for telling my by the way..."

"I was gonna tell you but... i would sound like conceited"

"Of course not! besides... guess who got the spirit stick?"

"You! What's the spirit stick?"

"Here, let me show you" She took from her backpack a weird stick, with some kind of fake diamonds and full of glitter.

"Wow can i have it?"

"Sure" I accidentally drop it to the floor.

"Oh sorry" I picked it and gave it to Rose, who was screaming and acting like she had a panic attack. "Here it is" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because it's cursed"

"What?"

"Yes, it must never touch the floor... NEVER! Do you know what you did?"

"Uh..." Before i could answer...

"You gave the school years of bad luck!"

"Uh... sorry?" I clearly didn't understand a word from her mouth... (lost in thoughts) her red lipstick, her beautiful mascara, her makeup, her neck, her shoulders, her... chest, appearently, she noticed me looking at her breasts, and she slapped me.

"Ouch?" I said trying to not sound like Justin Bieber when he recived a bottle in a concert... Actually, it didn't hurt.

"Jack, please, i need you!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Burn it"

"What?"

"At tomorrow's party"

That afternoon...

_Brr! It's cold in here_

_there must be some Sharks In the at-mos-phere _

_Brr! It's cold in here_

_I said there must be some Sharks In the at-mos-phere _

_Oh-Ee-Oh-Ee-Oh _

_Ice! Ice! Ice! _

_Oh-Ee-Oh-Ee-Oh_

_Ice! Ice! Ice!_

I heard Rose, Helga, and other girls screaming, hello! We're not icebergs! We're sharks! Anyways, they had their routine, and they will be going to the regionals for two weeks, so... now there's other reason to have a party... no, i'm not celebrating the fact that they're gonna represent our school... i'm celebrating that i won't hear screams with silly rhymes every practice! Just two weeks for myself, the team, and myself... the house without Rose or Helga... Yeah! Guys rules! That's what i'm saying! :D, and wish me luck at the party... (the party will be in the next chapter) Hey by the way you're all invited! haha ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Spirit Stick 2

_**Thank you so much 4 all your reviews. You have no idea what it means to me! So... here's another chapter, enjoy! :D**_

One night...

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" Rose screamed. The party was better than Katy Perry's Last Friday Night! Of course: Mansion+Party+Almost Senior+Pool=Fun!... haha, and my Math teacher says that i don't pay attention! Haha :D

"Rose, why are you screaming?"

"Where's Cora?"

"She went with Molly, hey by the way... she wants a new song for... next week"

"Yes, i know, i'm working in a new one... what is that" I hid a bottle on my back.

"Nothing" I said

"What do you have in the hand?"

"Fingers"

"In your fingers?"

"Nails"

"In your nails?"

"Dirt, and this morning's cake" She almost throws up "Haha, just kidding, hey, how many people are in here?"

"I don't know, maybe 1000"

"That sounds approximate... oh gosh i love that song, shall we dance?"

"Of course" She said

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time [X2] _

After that we heard a splash... it was Damen. Rose's partner (who throws her) in cheerleading, or how i call them: Cheer-dying... haha. Don't tell Rose... anyways, he fell from Rose's balcony (What was he doing there? I don't know!) He fell down to the pool, he broke his arm and his leg. We took him to the hospital... when i say 'we' i'm reffering to Rose and the other Cheer-dying guys. The party ended at 4:00. Helga, Tommy, Fabrizio and I started to clean. Rose came home at 4:10, she helped us too... and quarreled me for not going to the hospital with her... At 5:50:

"Hey Fabri!" I whispered

"Yes?"

"What if we put the girls to sleep?"

"They are already asleep!" I turned off the vacuum cleaner, carried the girls on my shoulders and took them upstairs. I lay them on the matrimonial bed and covered them with the sheets. Rose woke up.

"Hmm? Jack?"

"Shhh, sleep"

"Hmm? No, i... gotta keep... cleaning"

"No, you both stay here, we'll keep cleaning"

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:57, c'mon sleep, you haven't slept in more than 24 hours!"

"Hmm okay..." She said and fell asleep again.

The next day... (5 hours later)

"Jack! It's all your fault!" Helga and Rose screamed

"Yes actually, global warming is my fault, Helga's dull hair is my fault..." She hit me

"I'm not talking about that!"

"So?"

"You didn't burn the stick, and now, Damen's in the hospital!"

"Ohh... yeah, i was missing something..."

"Do it NOW! Before something wrong happen!"

"Hey!" Tommy said "Damen called, he'll be in the hospital for three weeks, and he can't go to nationals!" Rose and Helga almost hung me:

"You handsome idiot!"

"Hey girls... there's something i can do about it?"

"Actually, it is" Helga said with revenge eyes

"What?"

"You have to replace Damen"

"What? No way, i'm not a cheer-dying..cheerleader!, i'm a football player!"

"C'mon Jack, you won't play 'till one month!"

"I know, but... i should stay in shape"

"Oh don't worry, cheerleading is quite more intense than football..."

"No it's not"

"Well, i want to see ya doin' this" She stood on her tiptoes

"Uh... that's for ballerinas..."

"Sure, then do this" She kept jumping in the air, from the kitchen to the living room.

"Uh... let me try" I easily fell to the kitchen's cold floor and hit my head.

"Yes, that's what i thought" Helga said

"Please Jack" Rose said making her sweet puppy face.

What should i do? I don't wanna let down the team... or Rose. And i don't want to embarrass myself... or Rose.


	10. Chapter 10: He said YES

_Monday... 11 AM: (In the house)_

"Jack, if you don't burn that evil thing!..."

"I've already did that! Don't worry sweetheart.. It wasn't the stick's fault that your eye is injured"

"Thanks to a paper airplane!"

"Shh..." I sat her on my lap, cooing her... she felt scared... of course, she had a reason to be scared... the spirit stick, or paper airplanes **Or the nationals, and of course... it was all your fault!** Hey shut up! I'm the one who's narrating this! **Now, you're not the only one. **Get out! **:( ** please? **Fine i'm going...** Finally!

"Rose, let me bring you some ice"

"NO! IT WILL HURT MORE!"

"Kelly said that you needed ice, now, why don't you lie on the couch?"

"Um... okay" _ 5 minutes later..._

"OUCH!"

"Sorry"

"It's okay... it was going to hurt anyway"

"Come here" I sat her on my lap, with her head in my shoulder, and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I'm so scared..."

"Why?"

"I have to go to the nationals... and i don't have a partner..."

"Uh... if i say yes, would you stop beggin?"

"Yes"

"Then i'll do it"

"Really?"

"Yes... but with one condition"

"Anything"

"You will... stop acting like a child"

"What?"

"Yes, hold still and everything will be fine"

"But my eye..."

"Look, i know it hurts, but... please just, don't move and let me cure you, okay?"

"...okay"

"Now, open your left eye, and close the right one" I gently put a little cube of ice and massaged her eyelid carefully. "Ready, see? Now, go upstairs and put this cold gel bag on your eye"

"Okay" I went with her.

"You have no idea what this means to me"

"Your eye?"

"The competition"

"I won't use skirt right?"

"Haha, no you won't, you will use trouser"

"Okay... and how about your... lycra?"

"Don't you DARE TO TOUCH IT"

"What if i touch it?"

"You can consider yourself dead"

"Cool... and one more thing"

"Anything"

"Say the alphabet without 'why'"

"Uh... okay... a, b, c, d, e..."

"You're wrong"

"Why?" I burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, you said it..." She escaped a little laugh.

"I wish i could see you..." She said and lay on the bed. I came with a pair of socks, one green and one pink...

"I'm Cosmo! And I'm Wanda, and we are... your fairly oddparents!" She burst out laughing.

"Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"You will kill me! Hahaha..." I lay with her.

"So, when's the next practice?" She smiled at me.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11: Go Luck! Part I

_**Special thanks to CutePie, Gracie, LittleKristy & PreciiousPrincess... WhatsWithWrGraceFace: i assume you're 'Gracie', thanks 4 ur review! :)**_

It was night. Everyone was asleep... except Cora... she got up covering her mouth, she threw her pink sheets to the floor and went to my room.

"Jack" She whispered. "Jack, please wake up..." She said pleadingly.

"Hmm..." I woke up "Hmm? Cora?... whatcha' doing here?"

"I feel sick"

"What? Tell me where does it hurt?"

"I want to throw up"

"C'mon let's go to the bathroom" I said, carrying her in my arms, she threw up in a wastebasket like 6 or 7 times, then she washed her mouth. Rose woke up with the sound that Cora was making, and Fabrizio too. We took her back to her room. (It was on the third floor, next to the elevator), Fabrizio and Rose helped her with her sheets and covered her, Fabrizio said her that she should sleep sideway, because that's what his parents told him when he threw up. I came back in a few minutes and brought what Kelly bought me for my birthday... a first aid kit (I've always wanted to be a doctor) I checked her (Kelly was givin' me a few doctor lessons)

"Cora, how are you feeling?" I said, lifting her chin with my fingers.

"Weak"

I turned to Rose "Do you have paper... and a pen, pencil, marker or whatever?"

"Sure" She said and gave me a piece of paper with a pencil, i wrote her the name of a medicines.

"Go to the drugstore and buy this..."

"What? But..."

"Here, 100 dollars"

"But..."

"It's open, don't worry, it opens 24 hours"

"But..." She said expecting me to interrupt her again "Jack, you're not a doctor"

"No, your handwriting is better" Fabrizio said, laughing.

"I mean it" Rose said "You can't..."

"Rose, honey..." I said, resting my left hand on her shoulder "In school, i take medicine class, i also took a medicine camp the last summer, and Kelly gives me free lessons... i think i can do this, besides, i would look great in a doctor's gown" She sighed and left the room. I sat on the edge of Cora's bed, and Fabrizio went to sleep. (He had a test the next day)

"Jack... am i gonna be okay?"

"What? Of course Cora... you're gonna be okay after the ORS"

"Do i have to drink those?"

"Yes"

"But i don't like them..."

"You'll like this one... it's strawberry flavor"

"Really?" Right then Rose arrived.

"Here it is... Pedialyte Mild 30, dexamethasone, and Tridents... what are the Tridents for?"

"These are for me" I said, grabbing the little box. "Alright Cora, i have to give you this, Rose go and search a glass of water"

"Why?"

"She's gonna drink this syrup" I said

"What? Oh... no it isn't..." I opened the box

"Rose, what's this? I wrote solution!"

"They ran out of solution, so i brought this vial"

"Rose go and find in my backpack a syringe"

"For me?" The little girl asked.

"No Cora... for _her_!"

"What?" Rose screamed "What did i did?"

"Brought the wrong thing, oh please Rose, i can't inject her!"

"Yes you can... _you take medicine class, you also took a medicine camp the last summer, and Kelly gives you free lessons... i think you can do this, besides, you would look great in a doctor's gown..._" She said trying to scoff of my voice.

"Don't laugh about my voice"

_"Don't laugh about my voice"_ She said as a chipmunk.

"Don't do that"

_"Don't do that"_ I thought for a few seconds... and then said:

"I love barbies"

"You love barbies" Rose said and Cora laughed

"Alright you're going to tickle-land girl" I said, and start to tickle Cora.

_The next day... (At school)_

"Okay class" Miss Christine said "Use blue or black pen, i don't want color pens, okay?"

"Yes miss" We all answered. I wasn't nervous at all... i had some friends... (Please imagine this as a superheroe movie)

* * *

Name: Helga Dahl

Grade Point Average: B

Position: In front of me

* * *

Name: Rose DeWitt Bukater

Grade Point Average: A

Position: Diagonal Left

* * *

Name: Fabrizio DeRossi

Grade Point Average: D

Position: Next to me

* * *

Back to the normality...

"Okay class, before we start... any questions?" I raised my hand. "Jack?"

"The first question, the second, the third, fourth, fifth..."

"Jack!"

"You said questions"

"Forget it... some real questions?" Rose raised her hand. "Yes Rose?"

"Could you explain again the 'copretérito'?"

"Sure" I raised my hand, again. "Now what Jack?"

"Let me do it"

"Okay..."

"The copretérito, is the partner of the pretérito, that's why it's called co-pretérito" All the class laughed. The bell rang.

"I'm sorry Rose, i'll explain you later... Jack, come here! The rest of you, you can start" I walked through the classroom, and arrived to the desk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh..."

"Repeat that again, and you'll be in the principal's office, do you understand?"

"Yes Miss"

"Now go back to your seat..." I nodded

_**A/N: For the next chapters, i'll need names 4 the cheerleading team: The Mighty Sharks! So... review, tell me a name, or your name, and i will make you a cheerleader, you'll talk with some of the characters and if you want... i can make you flirt with Jack... or Jack with you... haha, please review! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12: Go Luck! Part II

_**Special thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl, Just Above Your Average Dawson & PreciiousPrincess 4 ur reviews! If you're reading this, i recommend you listen to Happy Boys and Girls by Aqua while you're reading. BTW I'm obsessed with that song! XD**_

After hours of driving... we finally arrived to the nationals (Ohio). I was scared... no, i wasn't scared of losing or winning... i was afraid that people seeing me as a cheerleader... i mean i could use a mask or something... The building was high, really high. It had a lot of squads, all practicing. Rose was signing up, when Hazel and Catherine arrived.

"Hi Jack" They both said

"Uh, hi"

"So... are you ready?"

"Ready? Of course"... of course not!

"Okay, just listen, after this we're going back to our hotel, okay?"

"Uh... sure" I said

"Today is our first round, if we pass this one... on Monday, we'll be here at 9:00, so, be ready, okay?" Catherine said.

"Uh, and one more thing" Hazel said

"Yes?"

"Remember... we love you" They kissed me one on each cheek. I kissed them back and sighed. Alright man, only because you're a cheerleader, doesn't mean you lost your abilities... I looked around the building and searched for the hottest girls... i saw one with great bootey, i spoke to her...

"Hi dalring, i'm Jack"

"Uh... Hi?"

"What's your name?"

"Um... Georgia?"

"Well, it's a pretty name madam" I said and kissed her hand. She blushed

"So, you're in the competition?"

"Uh... yes"

"Oh... well good luck Sharks, see you at the hotel, Jack" She said as she looked my uniform, then left. I sighed again. Then, i felt Rose's breath in my shoulder.

She cleared her throat.

"Uh... hi, Rosie... how are you? haven't seen you for so long...!"

"What were you doing?"

"Uh... nothing"

"You think i'm blind?"

"No! Of course not..."

"Then?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of... of course i'm sure"

"Really? You're stuttering"

"I... I'm not"

"Oh, really?" She hit my arm.

"Ouch... you're gettin' better" I said, and she left.

_Two hours later... (at the hotel)_

I was in the pool, well, not_ in _the pool, out of the pool, searching for my towel, when i saw Grace, it was a cheerleader from our team, i never saw her in a bikini... until now... well i guess that beeing in the team isn't bad after all.

"Wow! Grace, you look... charming"

"Uh, thanks Jack, you too"

"Thanks, so, do you have... any plans, for... tonight?"

"Uh, the practice"

"Right... after that?"

"No, i have to sleep well, so..."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight!" I said, winked, and left. Apparently, i left her speachless. When i bent down to pick up the towel, i felt the most horrible thing i've ever experienced. It was Rose, hitting my ... private space.

"What are you doing?" I asked, lying on the floor, wailing.

"You asked Grace out!"

"How do you know?" She hit me again

"I saw you Jack! For god's sake!"

"I didn't do anything bad!"

"Are you kidding me? Please, tell me, is this a joke?"

"What's a joke?"

"Our relationship"

"What? No... i only... please Rose, i can't have friends?"

"No... um, i mean..."

"I asked her out... as a friend" Yeah right, even _i _can't believe this.

"You sure?"

"Yes" I couldn't stand the pain.

"Oh, Jack... i'm so sorry, c'mon, let's go back to our room"

_Back in our room... (Oh yeah, Rose and I are sharing a room, i'm thinking about a 3 letters word...) [s-x]_

I lay on the bed, next to Rose. Our room was a little small, it had one matrimonial bed, a closet, a bathroom, marmol floor, white walls, a TV...

"Come here baby... let me bring you some ice"

"No!, no... not ice, please, no... not ice" I saw the clock and shocked myself.

"Shh, it won't hurt, are you okay?"

"Uh, yes, listen Rose... i gotta go, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"I have to... do something important"

"What? Is it more important than me?"

"What? No, it's just that... i left something in the pool, i have to go"

"Uh okay..." I left

_**Please Review! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Go Luck! Part III

**Special thanks to Just Above Your Average Dawson & I'mjacksbestgirl 4 ur reviews!**

**Rose's POV:**

That night...

I was waiting for Jack, i was in our hotel room, it was late, 'till he arrived.

"Oh, hi Jack" i said

"Hi Rosie, whatcha doin'?" He said while he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Writing a song, wanna hear it?"

"Sure..." He said, throwing his dirt clothes to the floor.

"It isn't complete yet" I started to sing...

_I will never be at your feet_

_Won't eat on your palms_

_I will never be upside down_

_Or begging on my knees_

_I will never be at your feet_

_Won't eat on your palms_

_I will never be upside down_

_Don't waste my time_

_Won't insist_

_Not my style, you will disapear_

_So watch me, i will go..._

_You'd better pray to God._

"That's good"

"Thanks"

"But it needs music..." He said, and took his guitar. He sat on the edge of the bed, looked at my notebook, and started to play. When he finished, he tried to finish the song.

But no, no

your phone won't rang

and i won't be on your doorstep

and you didn't steal my heart... he read

_I have it here as well,_

_and it asks, for life_... he sang

"That's better" I said

"Thanks... but, you wrote the rest"

"Oh, don't be so... unassuming"

Hours later... (10:30 am)

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the mighty... Sharks!" The speaker shouted

**(Go to youtube / watch?v=iaqFvTpocel&feature=related, or search in youtube: University of Kentucky Finals 2012)**

"Gosh, Jack that was awesome!"

"I know right"

"...The bronze goes to... Pacific Highlights... The silver goes to... The Kickin' Panthers... and the gold medal goes to... The Mighty Sharks!"

"Oh my god!" We screamed, happily, and celebrated all night...

(When i say celebrate, means, Jack=Drunk)


	14. Chapter 14: Just Taking Care

_**Thanks, thanks, thanks (1000 thanks) to PreciiousPrincess & I'mjacksbestgirl 4 ur reviews! You make me smile! :D**_

_One week later... (Jack's POV)_

Rose and I were training together... at 10 pm... i know, we're crazy... We were in the football field, i was teaching to Rose how to play football... apparently, she was... not good.

"C'mon Rose, you can do it" I said

"I can't Jack!"

"Yes you can... try again" I said, searching for the ball. "Alright, now, try to throw it that way okay?"

"Okay, i'll try" She said, and failed, she threw it down, really down...

"Why? Rose? It wasn't hard?"

"I'm sorry i just...dropped the ball... accidentally... c'mon let me..."

"No! Don't touch there... c'mon, let's go get some fresh air"

"Jack?"

"Uh?"

"We're outside"

"Oh no!" I said and fell to the ground. I woke up a few minutes later.

"Rose?"

"Oh, Jack... hi" She was on top of me.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry" She said and stood up.

"Gosh Rose, what did you eat?"

"My breath?"

"No! Your stomach! You were thinner before..."

"Are you saying that i'm fat?"

"No, i'm just saying that... you should go on a diet"

"So... i'm fat, that's what you said?"

"No! I just... look... you're not fat... but if you keep going like this... you'll maybe..."

"Okay... understood, and don't worry Jack, i'll do some exercise"

"?"

"In my way home..."

"No, Rose don't go, it wasn't my intention..."

"No, it wasn't, but you're right... i have to loose weight, that's why i'll walk home"

"No, Rose, let me take you on the car..."

"No! And don't try to!" She said while she walked away from me. I stood there for a minute. She opened the dressing's door, then grabbed her backpack, and left...

_The next day..._

"Hi, Rose... what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know... vegetables?"

"Are you still angry?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No... you just made me see the reality, that's it" She said and gave me a quick kiss. Then she grabbed the cereal, some pancakes, bread and peanutbutter... all she could, was it a revolution? When we arrived to school, she walked straight to the girl's bathroom... fortunately i had a special agent for this kind of situations...

"Please Helga! Tell me what's wrong with Rose"

"I don't know"

"Well, go and ask her!"

"Look, i'll tell you what i know, okay?"

"Fine"

"She's been sick lately... she throws up after she eats"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... maybe she has gastritis... i don't know, you're almost a doctor! You tell me!"

"You're right... i'll take her to the doctor... thanks Helga" I almost left when she cleared her throat.

"Okay, here... $10"

_Hours later..._

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course... just worried about spanish homework..."

"Anything else... about food?"

"You're still thinking about that?"

"No... just... i see you throwing up lately..."

"There's nothing wrong with me" I carried her in my shoulder, upside down, and took her to the infirmary.

"Rose, breath slowly" Kelly instructed her

"I've already told you, i'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" I said, after a few minutes...

"Rose, i'm sorry, but... you're on the way to have mouth sores"

"What?"

"It seems like you're throwing up lately"

"What? No... i..."

"Rose, i saw you!" I said firmly

"Okay... i did it..."

"Rose you have to stop that now!"

"I know i was just... sorry... i just felt sick!"

"What?" I said

"Yeah... i want to throw up everytime i eat... but i didn't want to come to the doctor..." She lied

"Okay... in that case, i'll have to give you these..." Kelly said, and Rose smiled at me. As saying: "Haha i won!"


	15. Chapter 15: Taking Care of You

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl 4 review!**_

_That afternoon... (In the house)_

We were in Rose's bedroom... i walked through the door and saw Rose in the bathroom putting her finger on her mouth (that little thing that is near the throat, the one that moves when we scream)

"Don't dare you!" I scream

"Watch me!" She said and almost did it. I threw her to the floor and got on top of her.

"Rose, listen to me! This is not the answer! Please!"

"Jack, i can't stop!"

"Yes you can!"

"No!... i mean it... when i started, i could control myself, but now... i can't!, i mean it... please!"

"Great" I said with sarcasm "Now, you're really sick!"

"I'm sorry!" She said between tears, i hugged her and picked her up.

"Here, why don't we lie on the bed for a while, huh?" I said, she was sobbing, i could feel her tears wetting my shirt, and my heart was breaking every second...

"Rosie, listen, the other night... i was sleepy, and a little loose, i didn't know what i was saying... forgive me?"

"O...o...ka...kay" She said between sobs.

"Thanks Rosie... listen, you are not fat okay? You're as thinner as a little flower"

"I like that"

"What?"

"Little flower" I hugged her closer.

"Yes Rose... you are my little flower..." We smiled at each other and fell asleep.

_The next day..._

"Jack!" Rose shouted as she walked by the hallway.

"Hey sweetheart" I said and kissed her mouth. She giggled.

"Hey, are you comin' to drama today?"

"Um... i have a game next week... and math & chemestry test..."

"So, i take that as a no"

"No... i mean yes, i'm coming... but i'm too busy this week"

"If you want me to help you..."

"Help me with math!"

"Okay, let's go to the library"

"Lib...rary?"

"A place where you can read books"

"Bo..oks?"

"Oh, c'mon Jack"

"Haha, just kidding... i didn't know that we had a library"

"Now, i know why"

"Rose, please understand!"

"I understand you perfectly! You had no idea that the library existed... because you never read..." She whispered

"Okay, that's enough!" i said and carried her on my shoulder, facedown.

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16: The End of the World

Rose was in her room, reading 'Romeo and Juliet', i decided to bring her some snacks.

"Hi Rose, i thought you were hungry"

"Oh, hi Jack..."

"You'd better eat it without throwing up"

"No Jack!"

"C'mon... if you keep throwing up, you won't be able to sing!"

"Ugh... fine" She said. I sat on the bed beside her and patted her head

"Good girl" She laughed. Then we felt a big shake. I hugged Rose tightly 'till it stopped. Then Helga, Fabrizio, Cora and Tommy came running to our room.

"Are you alright guys?"

"Yeah, i guess so" I said. Rose was still shocked

"Shhh, it's okay baby... it's over"

"I...i...'m...s...c...a...r...e...d"

"Don't worry beautiful, i'm right here"

"Rosa, it's okay" Fabri said

"Yeah, nothing's going to happen" Helga told her. Then it was another earthquake, stronger this time.

"Shut up Helga!" Tommy shouted. Then, Rose and I fell to the floor. ('No, we fell to the roof' Duh!) The earthquake ended.

"It's the end of the world!" Fabri shouted

"Shut up" Rose and I screamed at the same time

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Jack... (she touched her ankle)... no Jack"

"Shh, it's okay, let me help you" I said and helped her.

"Jack! It hurts!"

"I know, i know... here, lie on the bed" She lay on our bed.

Meanwhile, Fabrizio was hugging Helga, and Tommy was hugging Cora, the little girl sat with Tommy in the couch and Fabri and Helga in the other side of the bed. Cora was starting to cry. Then another earthquake... then another, and another... Fabrizio you ****! Thanks for invoke the end of the world!

"Hey! Guys!" I shouted "This place is dangerous, let's go downstairs!" Tommy carried Cora in his arms, Helga and Fabri ran quickly out of the bedroom, and i was carrying Rose in my arms (bridal style), Rose lay on one of the couches from downstairs, and so as Tommy and Cora.

"Fabri i'm scared!" Helga shouted

"I know! Me too! Jack I'm scared!" Fabri shouted, then, the earthquake stopped.

"Jack!" Cora screamed and came running to hug me

"Shh, it's okay Cora"

"It's... the end... of the...world"

"No, it's not... thank you so much Fabri!"


	17. Chapter 17: Better or Worse

_**Hey! Summer's coming!= Vacations! wohohooooooooo! Me=Happy... and special thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl! Please Review! R&R**_

_The next day... _(Rose and I were walking through the hallway, she had crutches)

"Hi Rose, how are you feeling?" Ashley (one of her cheer-mates) asked

"Hi Ash, better, thanks"

"Too bad the earthquake didn't destroy the school"

"Haha, you can say that again" Then she noticed me standing next to her...

"Uh, i... i gotta get to my locker on time... goodbye Rose... Ashley"

"Bye!" They said.

_In Spanish class..._

"Psss! Rose!" I whispered

"What?" She whispered back

"What's _'copiar'_?"

"Exactly what you're doing"

"Alright" I said and wrote: _'Comparar' _(compare) Right then, the teacher arrived and picked our tests.

"Wha... miss Esther!"

"Quiet Jack!"

"Miss, why me?" Rose said

"I'm sorry Rose, but chat is not allowed"

"Miss, i swear i never..."

"Rose, please i saw you both"

"Miss, please, give me another chance, i'm not finished yet"

"You should think about it the next time"

"Please!" Now, Rose was standing in front of the teacher.

"Miss DeWitt Bukater, go to the principal's office now!"

"But..."

"Now!" Now, the teacher was really mad

"Miss Esther" I said

"What?"

"I was the one who copied, please, don't punish Rose, it was my fault" i said firmly.

"Alright... go with her"

"What?"

"NOW!" I was scared, i left with Rose.

_In the principal's office..._

"Jack Dawson... i'm not surprised... but Rose! How could you?"

"Sr. i..."

"I'm sorry but i don't have a choice... you're both out of the school's sleepover"

"What? No, please, anything except that!" I was begging on my knees

"I'm so sorry, but like i said, i don't have a choice" He said "You can retire now"

_5 minutes later..._

"But Jack... i've been waiting for this sleepover all year!"

"I know honey" i hugged her "Me too... c'mon, we have to convince the principal"

"How?"

"I don't know... but we'll come to the sleepover... i promise"

"Really? Because 'promise' is a big word"

"I know, that's why i'm promising... i love you"

"Love you too" We kissed each other.


	18. Chapter 18: I Might Have a Plan

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl and Charlie loves socks xD 4 review! :)**_

We were in the house... i was searching for Rose, i found her in the kitchen, eating some cereal.

"Rose! Rosie, my love, sweetie, honey..."

"Okay, what do you want?" She said as she stood up.

"I found the solution for all our problems"

"A plastic surgeon?"

"What? No... the other problem"

"Uh... the sleepover?"

"Yes, look, in the bulletin board, i saw this booklet, a band contest! The winner plays in the sleepover!"

"Really? Let me see that" She said as she snatched the booklet of my hand

"Oh my god! Wait... you know that i can't sing"

"What? You have the most amazing voice that i've ever heard"

"No, it's not that it's that... i have... stage fright"

"What? Rose, you sang in front of us all the time!"

"I know but... that's different"

"Okay, then, we'll just have to practice"

"Okay, i'll tell to the others!"

"Great"

_The next day..._

"Okay ready?" I shouted as i tuned my guitar.

"From the top" Fabrizio said "And one, two, three, four..."

* * *

_Yellow diamonds in the light _

_And we're standing side by side _

_As your shadow crosses mine _

_What it takes to come alive _

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _

_But I've gotta let it go _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_Shine a light through an open door _

_Love and life I will divide _

_Turn away cause I need you more _

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind _

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _

_But I've gotta let it go..._

* * *

"Damn, that was awesome!" I shouted

"Really?" Rose said

"Yes, really"

"When's the audition?" Helga asked

"In three days"

"We don't have time" Fabri said

"Of course we have... right Flower?" I said

"Uh... right"

"Alright, let's do it again, but first... Fabri, give me your drumsticks"

"Why?"

"C'mon, just do it" He gave me his drumsticks and i started to juggle

"Whatcha doing?"

"I don't know... i've always wanted to do it" He came and grabbed them.

"Jack... can i talk you for a minute?" Rose asked me

"Uh, sure" I said as i took off the guitar strap, we went to a corner of the house, in the third floor.

"Watch out with the spiders!" She joked

"And... why did you..." She kissed me passionately, and of course, i had to respond. I carried her, with her legs tangled in my thighs and her arms around my neck to her mother's room. We lay on the bed without stopping kissing each other.

"Jack, no... no..." She said as she watched me unbuckling my belt. I kissed her as i unzipped my pants. She pulled herself away.

"Jack, i said no"

"Why not?" I kissed her neck, almost eating it.

"Jack... maybe the other girls want to do it with you... but i'm not like the others"

"No... you're better" I started to kiss her again.

"Jack, please"

"Okay... fine" I said and stood up. I dressed myself again, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.


	19. Chapter 19: Sleepover 1

_**Special thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl & Charlie loves socks XD 4 review! And don't worry, this chapter will be longer... i've been really busy 'cause i'm going to go 4 a month to Chiapas, México. Whoohohohooo! ;)**_

We were in the school, really nervous, Helga was practicing quietly with her piano, Fabri was playing with the drumsticks, I was trying to tune up my guitar but... Rose came to hug me. And... there she was, in fetal position, sitting on my legs, and there i was... trying to comfort her... telling her nothing but lies:

"Ow, don't worry sweetie... it will be fun"

"R...r...really?"

Oh, no, not really... just remember, if we don't win, we won't come to the sleepover, with the fire and everything... "Yes honey, really" Not really.

"But...but, but if we don't..."

"Don't think about that..."

"But...but"

"C'mon, don't think about it... just relax... know what Rose? let's practice some armonies, okay?"

"Um... okay" I grabbed my guitar and started to play the notes while Rose sang them. Finally, it was our turn. We started to play, and Rose began to sing:

**It's so magical **

**How simple it can be **

**For this love**

**For this sweetest love **

Then i sang with her...

**It's so simple **

**And so easy when you know **

**Who you love**

**Who you really love **

And then, Helga sang...

**Is this real or is it a game? **

**It's only love **

**But everything has changed **

And then, we all sang:

**Is it love? It is love! **

**This is love and you can't break it **

**It is love, only love **

**This is love , you can't mistake it **

**This is love **

Then Fabri began to sing...

**It's so simple that there's nothing to explain **

**In this love **

**What else can I say? **

And then Rose sang alone (or in a solo)...

**I don't know how long **

**A love like this can last **

**But it feels **

**Like you're here to stay **

And then, Helga sang with her...

**Is this real or is it a game? **

**It's only love but everything has changed **

And then, we all sang...

**Is it love? It is love! **

**This is love and you can't break it **

**It is love, only love **

**This is love , you can't mistake it **

**Is it love? It is love! **

**This is love and you can't break it **

**It is love, only love **

**This is love , you can't mistake it **

**This is love...**

After that... they all stood up and clapped. After a while, they said:

"Good job guys, congratulations, you can play in the sleepover" We hugged ourselves, jumped and screamed, when i was about to kiss Rose...

"But... you must play at least 10 songs in the concert"

"What? Um... i mean sure" I said, the rest stared at me with an angry look...

When we arrived to the car...

"Ohmygod!" Rose shouted and hugged me. "Thank you, thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou Jack!"

"You're welcome sweetheart"

"No, i mean it" She kept giggling "Thanks, this wouldn't happen without you"

"It was you honey" The rest were staring at us "And you, great job guys!"

"Thanks" They said.

_One afternoon..._

"Are you ready Rose?" I said, knocking at her door.

"Not yet!" She screamed, ten minutes later, she opened the door. She was wearing a pink top, a gray trouser and her tennis 'nike'.

"Wow!" i said

"How do i look?"

"Delicious"

"What?" She said

"Um... i mean, pretty"

"Really?"

"Yes" No, well, yes but... you can look better, with your pink panties... which i 'haven't' seen... "You look beautiful darling" I said and kissed her 'French' way... 'til she pulled away.

"Jack, please"

"Oh, come on"

"No!... that's disgusting!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is" She said as she ran away from me. We arrived to school, in the middle of the soccer field, was a fire.

"Alright, who has the paper with the songs?"

"Me" Helga said

"Okay, let's see..."

_1. Connected_

_2. We found love_

_3. This is love_

_4. I wanna be the rain_

_5. Don't go breaking my heart_

_6. Turn me on _

_7. Floorfiller_

_8. Wanna play_

_9. Everytime we touch_

"Wait" Rose said "They said at least 10 songs"

"Oh, don't worry" I said "We have another song"

"Really?" Fabri said

"Yes really" I told him. Actually, i was planning to sing a song for Rose. Today was supposed to be our 100th day, and she told me that it was the best day in a relationship... actually, i didn't understand a word from her mouth when she explained it... she gave me a trophy by the way, it said 'Best Boyfriend Ever' (bbe instead of bbf) When the concert was about to end...

"Um... i'd like to sing one more song... this song is for the most amazing girl in the world... (After Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) Rose, happy 100th day" I started to sing...

_You know how you drive me crazy_

_You know how i need you baby_

_I'm addicted to you_

_And you're feeling me too_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

_You know how to tease me baby_

_How you make me feel so hazy_

_I'm spinning around_

_When you tell me not now_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_Always looking for a minimal sign_

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_I really need you_

_Don't let me down_

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_All i need is your love_

_Give me just a little something. (x2)_

_You are my philosophy_

_My beliefs, my everything._

_You are my philosophy,_

_And i'm gonna get ya_

_You know what i mean..._

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_All i need is your love_

_Give me just a little something. (x2)_

_You are my philosophy_

_My beliefs, my everything._

_You are my philosophy,_

_And i'm gonna get ya_

_You know what i mean..._

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_All i need is your love_

_Give me just a little something..._


	20. Chapter 20: Sleepover 2

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl 4 ur review! You're awesome! thanks 4 all! And the rest of the world... please review! It doesn't matter if you don't speak english, (I speak spanish by the way) or if you don't have an account, or if you don't have anything to say... just say hi! :)**_

"Jack!" Rose said "You're too sweet! I love you honey!" She said, hugged me and kissed me. I kissed her too.

"You're welcome little flower, happy 100th day"

"Happy 100th day!"

_Ten minutes later:_

There was a gateway with an small scenary, all the girls passed and posed, and all the boys were whistling, when it was Rose's time... the guys of the football team covered my eyes 'til she was right in front of me, she took off her trouser, reveling a tiny blue shorts, me and the rest of the team were shouting things like: 'oh my god, you go girl' 'now, that's a sexy body' 'what a woman!'

When the private gangway ended, we went to sleep. The football field was full of tents and sleeping bags. Rose and I slept in a red one. Oh yeah! Only the two of us! XD

"Are you nervous?" I asked her

"No." She said then we started to kiss each other passionately... until... yes, you guessed!: 'til she pulled away.

"Jack, no"

"Oh c'mon baby"

"Jack, we're in the school, please!"

"With more reason we should do it"

"You're crazy"

"That's what people say but... with all due respect miss, i'm not the virgin at 17"

"That's what you call 'respect'? What's your definition of disrespect?" I laughed

"It's only a game Rose... you know that i can wait"

"Thanks Jack" She said and went to sleep... here's a true phrase: Men, don't agree to love, if there's no sex. And women don't agree to sex, if there's no love.

"You're welcome darling" I whispered.

The next day...

I heard a yawn. It was Rose, i slowly kissed her forehead.

"Good morning" She said

"Good morning" I answered "How did you sleep?"

"Bad"

"What? Why?"

"The mosquitoes, they bitten my arm"

"Oh darling, let me see" I gently rubbed her arm

"Ow!"

"Sorry..." I searched in my pocket a repellent and put it to Rose.

"Jack, that hurts"

"I know Rosie, stay still"

"I can't! it's burning my skin!"

"Shh, it's okay" I said as i grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Why did they didn't bit you?"

"Because i wore the repellent. Now, let it dry"

"Jack, i can't"

"Yes you can, come here" I sat on the floor and put her in my legs, then cradled her until the repellent dried. Then we went to see what was going on outside, some of them were playing spin the bottle. We decided to play. After a few spinning...

"Jack, your turn to kiss Grace!" I turned to Rose

"Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, it's just a game" After that i grabbed Grace from her waist and kissed her.

After a while...

"Rose! You've got to kiss Fabrizio!" Without saying anything, Fabri kissed Rose passionately. I admit it... i might be a little jealous... but why? My best friend kissed my girlfriend without asking me! :(


	21. Chapter 21: Turning 16 I

_**Thanks to 'guest' 4 review! :D Part of this chapter is dedicated to Charlie loves socks XD...**_

It was a wet morning... There were clouds on the sky. We were in the car, ready to pick up Cora. (She had her own sleepover with Molly) There was silence... until...

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" She asked, but my question is... why always women ask that? i mean, in all the relationships, when there's silence, the girl always asks that: 'What are you thinking about?' and if you say 'Nothing' she says 'In another girl, right? Is she cuter than me? More beautiful?'... wait, while i'm thinking, she's waiting for an answer... c'mon man, speak!

"A girl"

"What? Who?"

"Um... no, i mean... i'm thinking, that you're thinking that i'm thinking in another girl"

"What?"

"Forget it"

"Tell me, please" Then, i saw that the traffic light was red. I quickly stopped when another car was about to hit me. Rose screamed.

"What are you thinking about? Keep your eyes on the road!"

"I was keeping my eyes on it, until you talked to me!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! It wasn't anyone's fault actually!"

"Then why are you blaming me?"

"I'm not blaming you, i'm just saying that you should keep your eyes on the road"

"Is that an advice Rose?"

"Yes"

"Oh, right, just like when you gave me the advice that you'll eat Fabrizio's mouth!"

"What?" Right then, the light turned green, and i sped up and parked in front of Molly's house, i blew the horn.

"I'm sorry... he kissed me, i didn't kiss him" she said me

"No, i'm sorry. I should keep my eyes on the road"

"No it was my fault"

"No, it was mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine" Right then... Cora and Molly came out of the house. The little girl was carrying her backpack on her back. Molly was wearing a white nightgown.

"How did she behaved?" I asked with a smile

"Very good. She's a marvelous girl"

"Cora, how do you say?"

"Thanks aunt Molly"

"You're welcome darling"

"Come on Cora, get into the car, it's about to start to rain" Rose said as she opened the car door. Cora sat on Rose's legs in the front seat. I started to drive again, carefully this time.

"So, Cora how was your night?"

"Good, we ate marshmallows"

"Really? We too"

"Really?"

"Yes, maybe when you grow, you'll have one too"

"Really?"

"Yes"

When we arrived home... Rose, Helga and i were in the bathroom, fixing... something...

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yes"

"Oh... forget it, i won't do it"

"C'mon Rose" Helga said "Jack, don't watch"

"What? Hey, Rose is the one who decides... Rose?"

"Don't watch, just squeeze my hand" I sighed

"Fine" I said, Helga put one pink sock around my eyes.

"Jack, give me your hand" I sat behind her. She was lying on the floor, ready to get 'latino' for her sweet sixteen party. Oh yes, i'm 10 months older than her. I didn't know what 'latino' was... and i really don't want to know. I heard Helga removing Rose's pants.

"Okay Rose, everything's gonna be fine, okay?" She nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do it? Because after this, there's no turning back, and, if i'm frank, this is going to hurt a lot..."

"Just do it!" Rose shouted

"Okay, okay..."

"Remember honey, it's for your 16th party" I said. Then i heard a scream. And then, i turned deaf... haha, just kidding.

_**If you don't guess what 'latino' is. PM me!... trust me, it's a girl thing.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Turning 16 II

**_Thanks to Charlie loves socks XD & I'mjacksbestgirl 4 ur reviews, u guys are awesome, thank you so much! btw... LIVE FROM TUXTLA!_**

_Finally... Fabrizio arrived home._

"I'm home!" He shouted.

"So, when's the wedding?" i asked

"What? Man, i don't even have a girlfriend"

"No? God! I thought that you and Rose..." I said sarcastically

"It's about that? Uh, i thought you were fine..."

"What? You think that i'm happy because my best friend kissed my girlfriend?"

"I thought that it was fine with you..."

"Fine with me?"

"It's just... the way you kissed Grace..."

"I asked Rose for her permission"

"Oh, so she's the one controling the relationship!"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then why did you have to ask her!"

"Because she could get jealous"

"Oh... i understand now... you're jealous because i kissed Rose"

"What? No... that's not the point" Then we heard loud sobs "See what you did, now she's crying in her bedroom!" I said and left. I told him that she was crying because of the kiss, knowing that she was crying because of the depilation.

"But, man, it was just a kiss!" he said. I arrived to Rose's bedroom and knocked the door.

"Rosie? it's me Jack"

"Uh... come in" I slowly opened the door, and closed it again. I saw Rose crying in her bed.

"Hi honey, how do you feel?"

"It hurts"

"Yeah, I can imagine..."

"I wish i could be a guy..."

"What? Rose, if you were a guy, our relationship would be weird" She tried to smile. I hugged her. "Rose, come here, rest on the bed" I said as she lay.

"Jack, it hurts..."

"I know, i know, relax... give me your legs, c'mon" I sat and put her legs on my lap, and gently massaged them.

_The next day..._

We were on the kitchen.

"Okay, we need the Guestlist"

"Oki..." Rose said "Here it is"

1. Jack _(heart) (heart) (heart)_

2. Helga

3. Fabrizio

4. Tommy

5. Cora

6. Hazel

7. Catherine

8. Christine

9. Jasmine

10. Ashley

11. Jennifer

12. Molly...

"Rose, letting me invite some of my friends?"

"Sure" I grabbed a pen and wrote:

28. Carlos

29. Jake

30. Nathan

31. John

32. Chad

33. Zack...

"No more than 50 guests!" She shouted at me. I made puppy face. "NO!"

Defeated,,, :(


	23. Chapter 23: Turning 16 III

_**Thanks to Charlie loves socks & I'mjacksbestgirl xD 4 review!**_

"Okay Rose" I said "Listen, i went to buy the disco ball, i got the music and the food"

"Great... i bought the invitations with my name, the dress and the drinks"

"Cool... wait a second... your HPV shot, i forgot!"

"Cal! What are you doing here?" She shouted. I turned around, but i didn't see anything, then i turned to Rose and she was gone. I went to the bedroom and she wasn't there, Helga's bedroom, and she wasn't there, Tommy's room, and she wasn't there, the third floor, and she wasn't there, i searched in all the house... but i didn't suspect in Fabrizio's room... i saw her sitting on Fabrizio's bed... in Fabrizio's arms!

_Rose's POV:_

I was running around the house, i felt my legs flying. I saw Fabrizio in his room.

"Fabrizio!" I shouted and entered the room.

"Rosa, i need to talk you"

"Me too... listen, Jack is chasing me and i need to hide..."

"Rosa, please sit..." He said.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Are you angry? About the kiss?"

"What? Of course not! Who told you that?"

"Weren't you crying, because of me?"

"What? I was crying... because of... i mean, Helga depilated my legs, i didn't cry because of you!"

"What? I'm sorry Rosa, i mean, Jack is my best friend, i trusted him..."

"What? Jack told you!" I was almost crying.

"I'm so sorry" He said and hugged me.

_Jack's POV:_

I saw Rose crying in Fabrizio's arms. I couldn't believe that! Rose + Fabrizio = Me crazy

"So, you found comfort in his arms instead of my arms?" They quickly separated.

"Jack, it's not what you think!... wait a minute... i'm not the one who must apologize, what did you tell to Fabrizio?"

"About what?"

"My crying"

"I...i don't know... what you're talking about" He mumbled

"Really? Because i do" I said

"Rose, i'm... who told you?"

"Answer me!"

"Rose, i..."

"You were jealous!"

"Rose, i...i..."

"Shut up Dawson... i don't want to see you" She said and left.

_**Please Review!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Turning 16 IV

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl 4 review! Sorry, i've been sick lately, i had to stay in bed and they gave me two shots :(**_

Our house was full of balloons, lights everywhere, and Rose was wearing a beautiful night dress (red and black) and all our friends were there, celebrating Rose's sweet 16th party.

"Hey Rose, this is the best party ever!"

"Thanks Penelope!"

"Hey Rose!" I said

"Jack, this is my birthday party, don't ruin it, what do you want?"

"This is... two words: am-azing! Where's Cora?"

"She was with you! You were taking care of her! Are you drunk?"

"No! I'm not! What do you want for breakfast? Your dad will be here soon"

"Official, you are drunk!"

"Don't be such a peacock!"

"What? I'm not... that's my hair you stupid!"

"You have green hair?"

"Enough, let's go to my room" She took me to her room and we found Helga and Farbizio kissing passionately in our bed.

"Helga?"

"Fabrizio?"

"Jack?"

"Rose?" Then Helga slapped Fabrizio and escaped.

"Excuse me" She said, Fabri ran after her:

"Helga wait!..."

After that, Rose washed my mouth and gave me some water.

"You know what? You remind me of... my girlfriend, shit, i ruined everything with her..."

"Really, and how does she feel?"

"I don't know, i think she's sad... gosh, if i could apologize..."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course i mean it... shhh, but don't tell Rose"

"... don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

"Are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yes, because today is your free day!"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, just a little tired..."

"Come here baby..." She said and made me rest on the bed. "Shhh, it's okay i'm here"

"Hug me"

"Yes darling, come here..." After a few minutes... "Jack, i have to find Cora, stay here, please"

"Okay" I said.

When she left, i felt asleep. Helga awoke me screaming: "Rose isn't here!" It was 10am... oh yeah, i was the drunkest! haha got it? ... forget it :(

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Rose isn't here you drugged!"

"I'm not drugged, just a little drunk... ow! with a headache!"

"Enough Jack, Rose isn't here, and now what?"

"I'll find her! Now, excuse me, i'll go now!" I said as i walked through the door.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Put some pants first!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" I said and dressed quickly.

Rose's POV:

I woke up with a strange voice and my eyes were covered, i couldn't move.

"Hello sweetpea"

"Cal?"


	25. Chapter 25: Cal Again

"Cal?"

"Yes Rose, i'm here, with you... again" He said as he touched my... private parts.

"What do you want?" I said, sobbing.

"I want you to marry me"

"You're crazy"

"No, i'm a bussiness man, and, as a fine man, i'll make a deal with you"

I gulped and then said: "Okay, i'm listening"

"Bring the gutter rat, i mean...Jack, here, and i'll let you go, but first, he has to pay"

"Pay what? What does he had done to you?"

"He kidnapped you"

"No, that was you... and i escaped from you, he didn't kidnapped me"

"Yeah, right, anyway, will you do that for me..." he took off the cloth of my eyes "...or not?"

"I will never do anything for you!" He slapped me. I almost cried.

"Watch that little mouth Rose, she can give you some problems, now, i want you to write a letter... saying that you need him here..."

"I will not do that!"

"Alright, have it your way..." he unbuttoned his belt and started to hit me.

"Cal! Please stop! I'll do it! I'll do it!" I cried.

"Excellent" He said and he sat me on a chair.

"Now, write: Jack... i need you to come to this direction: **********... please, don't worry...i'm fine." I wrote what he told me and began to cry.

"Don't be sad Rose, you'll see him soon, hey, you know what? let's rest a while on the bed" He lay me on the bed, facedown, i felt him rolling up my dress and taking off my panties, i was sobbing quietly as he touched me.

The next day... Jack's POV:

"_Jack, i need you to come to this direction... don't worry i'm fine? _DON'T WORRY I'M FINE?"

"Jezz Jack, what's that smell?" Fabri asked

"I felt to the river while i was looking for her..."

"Rose?"

":/ Noooo, Cora!" I said sarcastically

"Jack, what's wrong?" The little girl asked.

"Nothing Cora, come here" I sat her on my lap and hugged her. "Listen baby, i have to go to pick up Rose, i want you to stay here with Fabri, Helga and Tommy. If you

need them, they'll be upstairs okay?"

"Okay" she said and kissed my cheek, i kissed her too.

Rose's POV:

I was crying as he kissed my naked body. I couldn't do anything, i was tied to the bed, he touched me, but he didn't raped me.

"Mr. Hockley!" Someone shouted.

"What do you want Lovejoy? Don't you see? We're busy here!"

"I'm sorry sir." He said, then, he brought Jack into the room. "Here it is"

"Excuse me, but i have a name" Jack said making fun of the situation... as always.

"Lovejoy, tie him to the bed, next to Rose" He did it as Cal commanded. The bed was a matrimonial mattress. The room was small, as small as a bathroom. When Jack was next to me, he started to talk me.

"Don't worry Rose, you'll be fine, i won't let him do anything!" He shouted at Cal's face.

"Okay Dawson, time for your punishment"

"And what would it be?" He asked with a bit of an edge... an invisible edge if you ask me. Cal started to dress me with a white pants and a grey top.

"Do you recognize this Rose? This were your clothes when you lived with me..." He said, then, he pulled out a whip and started to hit me. I cried out in pain, not only the

pain of the whip, the pain that caused the look of Jack's eyes. Finally, he shouted:

"Leave her alone! Why do you hit her? i'm the one who must be beaten!"

"Because... you feel worse if i hit her, and not you! Please Dawson... i thought you were smarter than that!"

Meanwhile, Jack was freeing himself... when he freed, he started to hit Cal, and he was defending of course, but Jack punched him on the balls, and then, crashed a bottle on Cal's head, he left him unconscious. He came to me, and hugged me tightly. I was crying like a waterfall.

"Shhh, it's okay Rose, i'm here... it's okay, c'mon, let's get outta here"

"Jack... you came for me... why?"

"Because i love you... over my dead body, something happen to you" Then we heard a voice behind us.

"Your wish are my orders Dawson"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Finally Peace

**_Special Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl and Mooved 4 review! I feel better, thanks! :D_**

"Your wish are my orders Dawson" He said and shot Jack in the arm, he fell to the floor as he started to bleed, then Cal tried to shoot me but he ran out of bullets, he went to another room to get more.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay? Jack!"

"Rose... it hurts... so much... listen, okay?... you hafta...get outta here!"

"What? No Jack! I can't leave you!"

"Yes you can... go for help!"

"No Jack, no!"

"Go! Now!" I started to run. "I'll be waiting right here!" i ran as fast as i could, trying to find some help. Finally, i found a police officer.

"Sir. Please, i need your help!"

"What's wrong, young lady?"

"There's a man, he's kidnapped and bleeding"

"Don't worry, take me to him... attention all units, i need you in 4th street, repeat, 4th street!"

Three hours later... (in the hospital)

"Doctor! Doc, how is he?" I said

"He's stable, but we had to administrate him some anesthesia, don't worry miss. he will wake up soon"

"How soon?"

"30 minutes or so"

"Okay, thank you so much Doctor"

"You're welcome miss, if you want to see him, he's in the room 305

"Thanks" I said as i walked through the white hallway, looking for his room. Finally i found it, i entered slowly, i saw one nurse giving him the IV. She noticed me staring at her:

"Hi miss, my name's Monique" She was thin, her hair was dark and she had brown eyes

"Hi, i'm Rose"

"Well, miss Rose, the bullet has been removed from his arm, he maybe won't feel his arm, but there's nothing to worry about. He'll wake up soon, you can stay here if you want"

"Yes, thanks Monique"

"You're welcome... i, have to go... are you planning to spend the night here? Because i can bring you some pillows and a blanket"

"That would be great, thanks"

"You're welcome, be right back" She said and left. I sat on a couch beside Jack's bed, holding his hand. Monique came back with the pillows and the blanket, i thanked to her and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Rose?" He mumbled

"Jack?" I mumbled back "Jack! Oh god are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine" He said and moaned.

"Are you sure? Where does it hurt?"

"The arm, my back and my hand"

"I'm glad that you're no trying to be brave and endure the pain"

"Rose, trust me, this pain, cannot be endured" I hugged him, trying to not move him.

"Oh, Jack, i'm glad that you're okay"

"Rose, how are you? Does your back hurts?"

"A little bit, it's still red"

"Honey, please let the doctor check you, Cal could break your back"

"I'm sure that he didn't break it" Right then, Monique entered.

"Oh, hi, you're awake! Shh, lie down, don't move" She said as Jack was trying to sit on the bed.

"It hurts"

Back in the house... (6:00am)

"Ready Fabri?" Tommy shouted from the kitchen. Fabri was in the bathroom taking a bath; and Helga was with Cora.

"Relax, i'm just washing my hair!"

"You've been there for an hour, man!"

In Helga's room:

"Listen honey, Jack's in the school, and he maybe won't come home after class, because... of the winter musical"

"He's in a musical?"

"Yes, and he's really busy with Rose."

"Uh, okay" She said sadly.

"Meanwhile, you have to stay with Molly"

"I love aunt Molly!"

"I know Cora, and she loves you too!"

"Helga! Can you please help Fabrizio in the bathroom!" Tommy shouted

"Sure!" She said and left

_**Please Review!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Don't think, Just do It

_**Please Review!**_

I spent the night with Jack... In the morning...

"Good morning" He mumbled

"Hi, how are you?"

"Sleepy, are you blind?" He joked "No, i'm fine, really"

"Are you sure?" Right then, Monique entered.

"Good morning Mr. Dawson, i just came to make you a little blood test" He sighed, then, he stretched his arm.

"It's okay Jack, just relax" i said

"Uh, it's cool Rose, i'm not scared" He calmly said.

"It won't hurt" i said nervously

"Yes... i know" He said, giving me a strange look

"Stay still" I said excitedly and nervously

"Rose, the only one scared in this room, is you!"

"Oh my god, is that blood?" I said and fell to the couch. Five minutes later, the test was over.

"Rose, wake up! Monique left. We're alone"

"Uh, Jack... did it hurt? How are you!" i said, almost running to his bed.

"It's okay, i'm fine... Molly!" He said, then i saw Molly standing at the door.

"Hi Molly!" I said and ran to hug her.

"Hi Jack, hi Rose, how are you feeling Jack?"

"I'm good, thanks Molly"

"Don't worry darling, i'm taking care of the hospital costs"

"What?" i said "Molly, i...i can't accept that..."

"Rose, please... you and Jack are like my sons... well, son and daughter, please let me do this... hey Jack... i came here, because someone... wants to see you" She

said and opened the door.

"Cora?" He said

"Hi Jack!" She said and ran to his bed

"Cora, whatcha doing here?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"I came to see you, because Helga said that you fell in the rehearsal of a musical of the school" The little girl left Jack's mouth open.

"Uh... yes?... i mean, yes, yes, of course... the school musical..."

"Fabrizio said that it was Legally Blonde..."

"Did he?" He said and gave me a look of _'i'm gonna kill him'_

"Yes, and he said that you were Elle... who's Elle?" Jack's face turned red.

"No-one Cora, really... now, where's Fabrizio right now?"

"School... why do you have a band aid on your arm?"

"They made me a blood test"

"Did it hurt?"

"I don't know... Why don't you ask Rose?" He said faking a smile, then givin' me one of his many strange looks.

In the school...

"Anyone absent?"

"Yes Miss, Jack and Rose"

"And where are they Fabrizio?"

"They're in the hospital"

"Why?" He took a deep breath and then said

"Because they were kidnapped"

"I'm sure that they skipped school, and you are helping them"

"What? No, Miss, i'm telling the truth!"

"Said the accordion guy!" One of them said and everyone laughed.

In the hospital... (When Cora and Molly weren't there...)

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jack shouted

"Who?" He hit me in the arm

"You know who... Fabrizio!"

"But, the school musical is Legally Blonde! He didn't lie!"

"He called me Elle"

"...aren't you Elle?"

"Haha, very funny... but now, i have to join the musical!"

"And... why is that?"

"Because Molly and Cora want to go and see me!"

"Don't worry, we're all in this together!" I said and burst out laugh.

"Come here" He calmly said

"What?"

"Come here!"

"But"

"Just do it" I approached to his bed and he hit my head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it honey!" I moved the tube of the IV

"Ouch! Stop it!" I laughed


	28. Chapter 28: The Musical

_**Thanks to Smiles for Penguins 4 your review, don't worry, i'll try to fix that details... **_

_**BTW: Sorry if it's a little HSM style... i saw that movie last night LOL**_

In the school... (Jack has a bandage on his arm) (We were on the theater actually...) (BTW Jack's POV:)

"Jack Dawson? what a surprise! Where's your... swirl of people?" the teacher said.

"My friends? They're in the cafeteria.. um, but i came here, alone"

"Uh, and, why's that?"

"I...um, i..., uh..."

"I'd like to audition Miss!" I heard a voice behind me, and you're not gonna believe it... it was Rose.

"What?" I shouted "Um... i mean, yes!"

"Miss Rose, the papers are on the table..." She said and Rose nodded "So, what were you saying Jack?"

"I... came to...um... the same"

"You want to join the musical? I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, but... i didn't know that you sang"

"I'm in a band actually... with Fabrizio, Helga, and Rose"

"Well... the papers are over there, why don't you write your name and come tomorrow at 3:30"

"Sure... wait, i have practice at 3:30..."

"Then, you'll have to decide, it's okay if you don't wanna come"

"No... i'll come, i'll come!" I said, then i started to walk near the stage, looking for the table. I found it, it said:

* * *

_Legally Blonde: The Musical_

_Male - Female _

_Emmett... Elle..._

_Warner ... Vivian..._

_Callahan ... Paulette..._

_UPS guy... Brooke..._

* * *

"Who's Emmet?" I asked Rose

"One of the main characters"

"I haven't seen the movie yet..."

"Good"

"Good? Rose, i'm in serious problems..."

"No! I mean, good that we live together, we'll watch it after dinner!"

"The guys are gonna laugh at me"

"No, they won't... trust me, i have an idea..."

"Where are you planning to sign up?"

"Elle" Right then, the little hamster in my head started to spin. I signed up for Emmet.

That afternoon... (In the living room)

"Hey Jack, comin' to the practice tomorrow?" Fabri said

"Sorry man, i can't go, i have an appointment with the doctor"

"Your arm?" I nodded

"Uh, alright, i'll tell the coach" Rose arrived with a handcuffs.

"Jack, give me your hand, i've been practicing a magic trick"

"Uh, okay..." she handcuffed me to the couch.

"What's wrong with you?"

"We're gonna see... Legally Blonde!"

"Uh, Rose we hafta... um" Tommy and Fabrizio ran to their rooms.

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome"

Hours later...

"Kill me now!" I said

"What? Didn't you..."

"You heard me, kill me now!"

"You didn't like it, did you?"

"Of course not Rose! It's so... girly!"

"Well, i'm sorry... alright, see ya tomorrow"

"Wait! The handcuffs!"

"Oh, right... here's the key..." "So, i hope you decide to come with me..." She said and gave me a kiss

"I have to think first"

"Alright, see ya tomorrow honey" We kissed goodnight. So, help me decide: Girlfriend, Cora, Molly = The Musical. Tommy, Fabri, my friends = Football Practice, tomorrow at 3:30pm.

_**Please Review!... if i get +2 reviews... one of the next chapters will have a food fight!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Last Night

_**Sorry, i have to travel for a few days... and i'm skipping 3 months because i have to go back to school, and they can't be on vacation meanwhile i'm on school, It's not fair haha. Besides, i can get inspiration in my classroom!**_

I arrived home:

"_There's a chip on my shoulder, and it's big as a_..."

"Hey Jack!" Rose said

"Hey watcha' doing?" i said and gave her a kiss.

"I don't know, what were you singing?"

"Uh, nothing..."

"Really? Because, _there's a chip on your shoulder, you hugged your mom and told her, with the chance i've been given, i'm gonna be driving as hell!_"

"Shut up"

"What?"

"I love you" I said sarcastically

"Jack, comin' to the practice?" Fabri asked

"No, sorry guys"

"Yeah, right, sorry man, i forgot, your audition is today!"

"Yes... what? Why? Who told you?"

"Please Jack, they posted the list on the bulletin board!"

"Fabri... i...i..."

"You! Are the captain of the football team, you can't sing in a musical!"

"Look, i've never wanted to! Okay, besides, it's your fault! Why did you tell Molly and Cora that i'm in the musical, huh? Now, they want to see me! And i had to join the musical!"

"Jack, i..." he said me with tears in his eyes

"Sorry man, but don't blame me, okay?" I said and left. Rose left behind me: "Jack wait!"

Three months later...

(We were ready to get up)

Rose's room:

"Hmm... good morning love"

"Good morning sweetheart" I said to Rose we were naked. Oh yeaaaahhhhh! Guess what we did last night! XD

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure Jack?"  
_

_"Yes, i'm sure"_

_"It doesn't hurt, right?"_

_"A little"_

_"What? No way..."  
_

_"Rose, listen, you have to do it, now, or in two years maybe, but you have to have a first time!"_

_"Okay, i trust you"_

_"Alright, let's start!" I said and took off everything, Rose just saw me. "Your turn"_

_"What? Naked?"_

_"Oh please Rose!... you know what? You're not ready..."  
_

_"No! Don't go... okay, i'll do it" She said and took off her shirt and skirt._

_"Let me help you with your bra...and your panties..."  
_

_"No way, i'll do it...ready"_

_"Okay... " I got on top of her and started to kiss her..._

_End of flashback_

"How did you sleep?" I said

"Hmm, you took me to the stars"

"I know, right?" We laughed

"You wanna get up?"

"Nooooo"

"Me either..." We yawned.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Tomorrow, we start school"

"I know, senior year! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, it's great"

"I know..." We looked at each other and then we shared a kiss.

"Um... Rose, i... want to ask you... um... forget it..."

"What?"

"Um... how does it feel... having those... balls?"

"They're called breasts!" She angrily said me, then she calmed down... "It's normal, i guess... how does it feel, having that tiny little thing that you call penis?"

"Haha, very funny" I said


	30. Chapter 30: It was Him

_**So, so so so sorry 4 the long wait, Special thanks to i'mjacksbestgirl... i don't care if you're Jack's girl... all i know is that you're the BEST, thanks 4 all ur support! :D**_

The next morning...

We were on the car. we = Rose, Fabri, Helga, Tommy, I and Cora.** Cora **_**and **_**I!. **No, i've already told you! Please pay attention Rose. **Forget It.** Anyways, we were ready to start senior... actually, i was hoping to get better grades this year... i mean, i'll do my homework not once... two times a week!.. wow, i think i'll be a little tired this year... I was driving, btw...

"Jack, do you know where is Molly's, right?" Helga asked me

"Sure... 14th street..."

"Um, no, actually, it's 41st street"

"What?"

"Relax Jack, just turn around"

"Okay" Ten minutes later...

"Great, now we're late for school!"

"Just relax, classes don't always start on time"

"Because you're always late!" Rose shouted

"I could go with you if you want" Cora said with tears in her eyes

"No Cora, sorry, but you have to stay with Aunt Molly" i said softly

"Okay" She said the same way. Five minutes later, we were on the school.

"Jack, i can't believe that you didn't remebered that Molly's house was next to the school!"

"I'm sorry, i didn't noticed it! i always walk to the left, and her house is on the right"

"Well, Mr. good driver, we're late for the principal's morning announcements"

"You mean, the principal's boring announcements!" She laughed

"Good Morning students!"

"Good Morning Mr. Howard..."

"Mr. No-guard!" I shouted. Everyone laughed... except him of course.

He cleared his throat "Anyway, welcome to the West High School"

"Yeah" I shouted and everyone clapped and made a huge scandal... Three hours later...

"Hey guys, i hafta escape to the infirmary... any help?"

"Sure" Fabri said me. "Play along" He whispered. "What's the matter with you?" He shouted

"What?" We stood up, everyone was looking

"Yeah! Why did you slept with Helga?"

"Well excuse me for giving her the pleasure that you'll never give her!"

"Shut up! You don't even have a big one!"

"What? Do i look like a mirror?" He dropped spilled spaghetti in my hair

"Food Fight!" Someone shouted, they started to throw food, i thanked Fabri and ran to the infirmary.

"Sorry, i'm late" I said as i closed the infirmary's door... "Rose?"

"Um, hi Jack"

"What happened baby?" I said as i walked near her and rubbed her cheek.

"I, um..."

"Hi Kelly"

"Hi Jack"

"Here, Rose, take one of these..." She handed her a small pill and a glass with water. She drank the pill and said:

"I'm sorry"

"No, no, it's okay, just tell me what happened" She started to cry. I hugged her.

"i...i can't, i'm sorry" I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay baby, don't tell me now... i can wait"

"He...he touched me" She said between sobs.

"It's okay, i've got you Rose, i'm here..." I said. Kelly cleared her throat.

"Um, Jack, I need you to fill those syringes, in the table"

"Sure... " I started to fill them. When i ended, Rose finished crying too. I hugged her.

"Rose" Kelly said "Why don't you rest on the bed for the rest of the day?"

"Kelly, this is the first day of school, i gotta go to class..."

"You'd better stay here honey" I said her.

"Jack, i can't"

"Yes, you can, the teachers will understand"

"But... he'll hurt Helga too"

"What? Who?"

"I can't tell it"

"C'mon, it's only us"

"I can't" She started to cry again, i sat on the bed and held her in my arms. Kelly put the syringes on a white box with ice and came with us.

"Jack, i can excuse you both, for the rest of the day"

"Kelly... I..."

"Don't worry, it's fine... besides, i finished my job too"

Kelly talked with the teachers and they excused us. In the house...

"Rose, please, tell me who touched you..."

"He"

"Who's he?"

I saw it in her eyes, it was _him._


	31. Chapter 31: What did you?

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl! XD**_

"Cal" She said between tears. I got up and hugged her tightly. Five minutes later, she fell asleep. I ran to the school... where i left my car actually, XD, when i arrived i saw Helga writting something on her phone, then i saw Cal hidding behind a car, seeing her, i approached behind him and started to hit him, we started to fight. Right then a lot of people starting to around us , two guys stopped us ...

"You're a fucking son of a bitch Cal , how dare you to touch_ my _girlfriend!" I saw while Tom & Fabri were holding my arms, trying to stop me.

"Oh please Dawson, it's just a girl!"

"It's not just a girl, it's Rose!_ my_ Rose! Besides, you can't do that to a lady! You fucking bastard!" I hit him again and we started to fight again.

Helga saw the scene with amazement face and not knowing what to do, four guys stop us again but I kept fighting with him. Finally i arrived home, i saw Rose sitting on the couch.

"What happened baby?" Rose said, with her eyes still red. I noticed that i had bruises all over my body, i felt my nose bleeding and one of my eyes half-opened.

"I... i fell"

"What? Are you sure? I know you, please, tell me what really happened."

"Fine, okay... i... i had a fight, with...um... with Cal"

"What? Que hiciste que? Eres estupido? Te dije que no hicieras nada!" She shouted

"What?"

"Sorry, It's just I can't believe you did that Jack, you know I don't want you to get hurt"

"Rose, i had to do something, what he did doesn't have a name! and i'm not finished with that son of...!"

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Please, stop insulting him"

"What? After all he did, you're still defending him!"

"I'm sorry i just... i just got mad, that's all"

"What? I fought with him, for you! Rose look at me! look at my purple eye, and my nose! I did this for you!"

"Jack, i'm sorry but... violence is not always the answer!"

"I know but... he... he deserved it!"

"Jack, i... okay, maybe you're right" She said, giving up.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"Come here baby, i'm sorry...i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry..." We hugged each other, Tommy, Fabri and Helga entered with little Cora in Tommy's arms.

"Jack, what happened?" Cora asked

"I fell" I said

"Where?"

"In the school, they said i'll be better at home, that's why i'm here.

"Okay, i'll go make dinner" Helga said. She was a nice chef. **Excuse me?**. Sorry, she _is_ a nice chef.

Please Review

**Wait, i'm not finished.**

Rose, get out! You've had your time.

**Please baby... I love you, remeber?**

Rosie, not now.

**If you don't let me write... I'll tell everyone what you did next!**

You wouldn't

**Watch me! Jack and i went upstairs while Helga was cooking dinner with Tommy, Cora and Fab, and then Jack started to cry...**

Please stop!

**He sat on the edge of the bed and started to cry, after that he hugged his little blue blanket and told me:**

You wouldn't

**Oh, trust me i'll do it**

Rose

**"Rose I want my mommy"**

Please DO NOT REVIEW

**PLEASE REVIEWW!**

Don't listen to her!

**REVIEWW! :D**

Nooooo

**ReViEw!**

Okay, next chapter, i'll post something about you!

**You don't know anything about me!**

Dear diary!

**SHUT UP!**

Okay, see ya next chappie!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32: It's a boygirl thing I

_**Special thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl ur awesome! :D And to LittleMonkey28 4 addin' me! Thank u so much! ;D**_

**Please REVIEW!**

Rose and i were in our room... i was listening to some music in my ipod and she was reading 'Romeo and Juliet', i started to sing out loud: _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, Everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it..._

"Jack, could you please turn that down?" Rose said

"_I'm sexy and i know it!_" I said louder.

"I said, shut up!" she shouted

"I'm sexy and i know it, do, do, do do do..."

"Shut up i said!" She shouted back and threw my headphones to the floor.

"Hey! What did you do?" I shouted

"I said you turn that down!"

"I was listening with the headphones!"

"But you were singing!"

"I wasn't!"

"Of course you were!"

"Okay, maybe i was..."

"What? don't you want to apologize?"

"No, this was your fault! Not mine"

"What? Are you blaming me for your singing?"

"No, for getting mad"

"I was trying to read!"

"You know what? i can't stand this anymore!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm telling you that i wanna go to sleep! It's half past eleven!"

"You're breaking up with me!" She said, firmly.

"No! I'm not..." I came closer "I love you baby, but sometimes... sometimes you drive me crazy..."

"You wanna be a doctor, right?"

"Right, so?" She grabbed one of my books.

"Jack, aren't you studying psychiatry?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then... how do you dare to call me crazy!"

"I didn't!... oohhh, i know what's happening!"

"What?" She said.

"You're sleepy"

"What?"

"Yes, here, come to the bed"

"What no?" i approached to her bed and started to put her in the bed, covering her with some blankets.

"Here, shhh... just relax okay? close your eyes..."

"Jack no!" She tried to pull apart.

"Shhh, i'ts okay, come here"

"Noo!" Finally she gave up and tried to sleep. I fell asleep too. When i woke up, i realized that i fell asleep in Rose's bed and thought:

_Shit, my head hurts,_ (scratches his head) _wait, since when i have such hair? Wait, i have... red curls? oh no, this can't be happening, it's probably a wig_ (Tries to pull out the 'wig') _oh shit! pink shiny nails? Yes, Rose did a great job with her revenge of last night, i'll see if my toenails are pink too... _(looks down)_ wow! This isn't mine! wait... do i have... breasts? no, no way... were's a mirror?... _(walks to the bathroom, then we heard a girl scream, wich wakes up Rose)

Rose's thoughts:

_Ugh, that's probably Helga... wait, i fell asleep in Jack's bed? Ow, my head hurts... wait, since when i have blond hair? fine, Jack is getting revenge, he wants to scare me, well he wont!... wait... i have his shirt too, and his... boxers? Oh no... wait, did he see my panties?_ (she checks out)_ that son of... THIS ISN'T MINE!... where's a mirror?..._ (walks to the bathroom and sees Jack, or Rose) They shout.

"What are you doing in my body?" Jack said... in Rose's body.

"What are _you _doing in my body?"

"Are you a wizard?"

"What, of course not!"

"Then, how did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Suddenly, Rose, in Jack's body, started to cry.

"No, no no no, don't cry, don't cry, no..." He hugged her. "Great" he mumbled.

(I'm gonna say the name of the 'body' and in parenthesis the real name)

"Rose, please, you're gonna ruin my reputation" Rose (Jack) said.

"I don't wanna be a boy..." Right then, Fabrizio saw us... (It was saturday)

"What?" He shouted. "Jack! Are you sure?" He asked Jack (Rose)

"Sure of what?"

"Of your... gayness"

"What? I'm not gay!"

"But, i heard you say... nothing, forget it" He left.

"Shit!" Rose (Jack) mumbled.

"What?"

"I have practice today"

"Me too, so?"

"So? i can't go in your body, it's so girly"

"Well, i have cheerleading practice, so, i think the feeling is mutual"

"But, i don't wanna cheer!"

"And _i_ don't wanna play football!"

Now, my promise to you all!... Rose wrote that day... Dear diary: I love beeing in Jack's body, but mostly, i think his abs are amazing!

**I didn't write that!**

Um, gotta go... PLEASE REVIEW!

**Jack! Come back here!**


	33. Chapter 33: It's a boygirl thing II

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl & Abigail 4 review! :D ... and sorry for some of the cheer names, i watched HSM 1,2 and 3 w/ my cousins yesterday Lol...**_

_That day... _

We were in our room, ready to go to school... well, not so ready...

"Jack?" Jack (Rose) said

"Yes" She (he) answered.

"how do you play football?"

"Uh, no, it's saturday, you're gonna make some excercise, you're not gonna play..."

"Um, okay..."

"How do you cheer?"

"Just make a cartwheel and everything will be fine... wait! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We'll have a fight in front of everyone saying that we don't think that the other's work is hard, so we'll change places, i'll go to my practice, and you'll go to the football practice!"

"Sounds good to me"

_30 minutes later..._

The cheerleaders were soo atractive... but i was on Rose's body, so i couldn't flirt.

Rose's POV:

Okay, i was in Jack's body, but i didn't care, i had to bring it as always, so i started to make the routine... but i didn't noticed, that it looked so... gay.

_S to the H to the A to the R_

_K, K, hear us roar_

_No one's knocking at your door_

_With no rhyme and with no sass_

_All of you can kiss our ass!_

I clapped two times and made a backflip.

_Go Sharks!_

All the boys laughed, but i didn't care.

I did care!

Get outta here!

"Oh,no, look who's back!" Amber shouted. They were the East High Wildcats, we had a huge rivality with East High, the cheerleaders and the football guys, and both were there... Troubles!

"So, are you giving up already?... well, well, well, look who's here? Jack Dawson? May i say that your flirt has gone way too long this time?"

"Hi Vivian, good to see you too" Jack (Rose) said.

"So, are you finally accepting your gayness? i must admit that i'm impressed"

"For your information, i have a girlfriend, her name is Rose"

"The lesbian red-head who dropped the spirit stick last year? i can't believe it" Vivian started to scream: "Attention everyone! Jack Dawson, ex-football player, daiting the ex-cheerleader and ex-woman!"

"That's right bitch!" I shouted and we started to fight.

"Oh you wanna do it?"

"Oh you'll bet i wanna do it!" And we started a cheer-fight! (East High, _West High_)

East High! _West High!_

East High! _West High!_

East High!_ West High!_

* * *

_Oookay!_

_We're the West High Sharks_

_And we got bite_

_We got what it takes_

_To win this fight_

_Wildcats, you stiff_

_You dull, you old_

_Your moves and motions_

_Leave us cold!_

* * *

Dawson, captain of their team

A loser even in his dreams.

* * *

_You said it all_

_Except one hitch_

_Vivian stuck-up,_

_Nasty little witch!_

* * *

You girls think that you're ahead

Our wildcat's moves will knock you dead!

* * *

Then, Rose (Jack) heard our fight and she started to shout:

_Our moves are tight_

_We lift with ease_

_The things we do_

_Will make you wheeze_

_So watch us strike our muscle pose_

_While you all prance like dosey-doe_

* * *

Vivian answered: That was cute, your pose was dull

But all of you have belly rolls

Once again we groove with flare

The moves we do, you wouldn't dare

So listen quick while your face gets cracked

One, two, three, you're wack!

"Alright you stupid bitch!" Rose (Jack) shouted and slapped Vivian. Vivian hit Rose (Jack), and they started to fight... first time that Jack hits a girl... and it was AWESOME!


	34. Chapter 34: It's a boygirl thing III

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl and very special thanks to: kateandleogottalovethem and potter-granger-mad 4 addin' me to ur favorite! Thanks to all of you guys! You're awesome!**_

Rose's POV: (Jack's body POV)

"Jack! Please Stop!" I shouted

"Why are you calling her Jack?" They asked

"I... um... i..." Finally, he stopped and said:

"When i don't respond as Rose, she, he! (He corrected himself) calls me Jack"

"Um... okay" Great, now they think that we're weirdos... **but we are weirdos! **Shut up!

**Finally! my POV:**

"Rose, why don't we go to the infirmary? I think you could be better there" She said as telling me: _'we could talk better there, there's some flies on the wall here!'_

I nodded. In the infirmary...

"Why did you fought?" Jack (Rose) asked me.

"Did you heard her rhymes?" Yes, but... violence is never the answer!"

"Thanks so much Rose, i'll keep it in mind, the next time someone calls you a bitch!"

"Thanks... what?" Right then, Kelly entered... with someone else

"Molly?"

"Hi Jack, Rose"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you some news and Kelly told me that you'd be here"

"Uh, what is it?"

"Rose, come here" Rose approached to her... in my body "I said Rose"

"So, who are you seeing?" She said and put her hands on her hips.

"Jack, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, why?" I answered, then i remembered that we were... you know, changed.

"Okay, time to confess!" She said "This morning we woke up in each other's body!"

"Rose!" I shouted

"I'm sorry Jack, i couldn't stand this more!" She said as she started to cry, i hugged her... yeah, that was weird.

"It's okay guys" Kelly said "Jack, i'll give you a soothing and..."

"No!" Rose said and she ran out of the room.

"Rose wait!" i said, she ran to the house (5 blocks)

"uh... Rose... why... why..." I said as i recovered my breath "Why?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just... i don't want a shot"

"It was a tablet!... uh forget it..." Apparently, Molly followed us.

"Jack, Rose, are you alright?"

"Yes Molly, what did you want to tell us?"

"I invited some producers to dinner, and... i told them that you guys have a band"

"Really? That's awesome!" I shouted

"And, they invited you too!"

"Oh my god!" Rose said like a girl... risking my guyness!"

"Now, Helga, Fabrizio, Tommy and you two, have to learn how to be in a first class dinner"

"Oh shit" I mumbled

"What?" Rose said

"I don't wanna act like a girl, and, if they ask us to sing... i can't do it in this body!"

"Oh, don't worry, i don't know how to play a guitar so... "

"So, you two are calling Fabrizio, Tom and Helga now, so we can start with the lessons!" Molly said.

The next morning... we were on the living room, walking with a book in our heads and a bandage on our eyes.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked

"Yes" Molly said

"Why?"

"Because you have to learn to walk and sit correctly"

"Because i'd love to act like a lady!"

"Shut up" Rose said. "Hey, what would be our names Molly?"

"Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jack Dawson, Fabrizio DeRossi, Helga Dahl and Thomas Ryan"

"I wanna be called... Rocket-Jack!"

"Keep dreaming"

That night... i had a horrible nightmare... i was Rose... but worse!

_Allll right!  
We're sweet, we've got the wit  
We can't be beat  
We're the best, our team's too cool  
We've got the class to rock this school  
Go Sharks, go Sharks, go go, go Sharks  
Our game is fierce and we are hip  
So get on back, you can't touch this  
Our game is bad, we're with our peers _

_So get that weakness out of here!_

_Whoo! Go Sharks!_

"Whoho!" I shouted "Go team!" I clapped and ( watch?v=GIPb6fM0sSA&feature=related) Then i hit my head and woke up.

"This is the worst nightmare ever!" I shouted

"Relax Rocket-Jack, i don't like beeing in your body either!" Rose said, resting in her bed, with her pink sheets, pink pillows and my body!... thank god it isn't pink... **yet!**

_**Please Review!**_


	35. Chapter 35: It's a boygirl Thing IV

_**Special thanks to kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! Sorry, this is a short one... i've been busy w/school and stuff...**_

The next morning...

We were in the pool, in the backyard. Helga and Fabrizio were shopping, of course Fabrizio wasn't shopping, but Helga needed someone to carry the bags. Tommy, Cora and Rose were out of the pool, and I was making dinner. (making dinner = calling 01 pizzas) Meanwhile we were teaching little Cora how to swim... (We = Rose) Yeah, i'm starting to think that i'm a little lazy...** Just a little?**... okay a bit lazy ... ** You're a sluggish! **... thanks Rose, it's really nice!... **I mean it Mr. Conde! **... Don't you dare! ...**For everyone who doesn't know, Jack loves Ninel Conde!** ... What? ... **He has her photo on his locker, search her online if you wanna see the kind of guy Jack is! **... okay, back to the story...

Cora approached to the pool, Rose (my body) was on the pool.

"Come here Cora" She said

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, i'm here" She sat on the edge of the pool, Rose grabbed her and pulled her into the pool.

"Jack!"

"I'm here" I was trying to speak the least possible, because, what if they say 'Jack' and i answer?...

"Jack!"

"It's okay, it's okay...here we go girl..." Rose was doing a great job... and the best thing was... literally: _I_ was doing it! Fabrizio and Helga arrived home, then, they made me sit on one of the couches with a strange thing.

"Hey Rose!" Helga said.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Remeber that you told us, you wanted to pierce your left ear?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Jack of course"... Rose is dead! I swear i'll kill her!

"I swear i didn't..." Wait, Rose is afraid of needles, right? :D... "Ooohh, yeah, yes he told me, but i don't want to do it, he wants to do it"

"What? But he told us"

"He lied! Of course, he's a man, and he can't help feeling this way" ... oh shit, that sounded so gay... anyway!

"Told you Jack was getting gay..." Fabri whispered.

"Jack! Come here!" Helga shouted

"Wait don't go!" Cora said to Rose (My body)

"You wanted a piercing for tomorrow night!" I shouted

"What?"

"Come here!"

"No! No! No!"

_3 hours later..._

"I'm gonna kill you" She said. We were on our bed, already undressed.

"Hey! You started it!"

"Forget it"

"Hey...um... i... remember the chat? That your parents..."

"Yes, why?" She said

"I... i think there's blood... there"

"What? No way! I want my body back! You're gonna ruin it!"

"Well excuse me Miss._ Sharks are always number one_!"

"I have to cheer! In your body, or mine!"

"Back into the..."

"I'll explain... see that things, on the desk"

"Yes?"

"You'll use one every morning, and if it's full of blood, you can change it, tell me if you need more"

"Fine... i... need to go to the bathroom..."

_**Please Review!**_


	36. Chapter 36: It's a boygirl thing V

_**Special thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl & kateandleogottalovethem! :D**_

**Rose's POV:**

My heart was pounding every second... i could feel that Jack was nervous every time he touched me. I was trying to sound like Jack and act like Jack, but i'd never thought that it was such a job! he makes it sound easy, but it's really hard. Anyways, we were dressing ourselves, we were almost ready to go to the dinner, when Molly appeared in our room.

"Hi Rose, Jack" She said, fixing her dress.

"Hi Molly" We said at the same time.

"Jack, need any help?" She said, when she saw Jack (my body) playing with the earrings.

"Yes, thank you"

"Here, let me help you..." She approached to Jack and grabbed one of his ears, she inserted the first earring, it were 2 little blue diamonds, i had a necklace too (the heart of the ocean) Jack cried out when she pinched his (my) ear.

"Don't move!" She inserted the second earring and shook his hair. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes... yes... i just... i want my body back"

"I know honey..." She hugged me "Now, get ready, tonight's a big night" We nodded. "I'll be downstairs"

"Yes Molly" Jack said. "Hey, Rose... um... about the song..."

"We're gonna do it fine, really"

"But... i don't... i can't sing... i mean..."

"It's okay... just sing as you always sing ... but with my voice"

"Okay, i'll try..." We heard a horn

"That must be the limousine... c'mon" i saw his feet "Oh no! you're wearing heeled shoes not boots!"

"But i don't like them"

"Me either, so?"

"Ugh, fine" He put the shoes on and went downstairs with the others... _in the car..._

"So? What song should we perform?" Fabri asked.

"I think Born This Way should be okay" I said

**Jack's POV:**

When we arrived we saw a lot of famous, important people. Molly started to say hi to everyone, apparently, she knew everybody... Rose was acting strange...

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I whispered on her ear as we were walking, trying to find our table (table 29).

"Nothing, just acting like a guy"

"Nuh uh, you're acting like a gay"

"Sorry" She whispered back. "Look, here is our table" The restaurant was really big, it had tables everywhere, it was really expensive too. It had a scenary in the background. Just think, a year ago, i was living under a bridge, with the ordinary dream, to be a rock star, and today, i'm having dinner with important producers! And everything thanks to Rose... When i met her on the ship... i felt like it was a summer romance, when i knew about her fiancé and her mother... i thought that she might be my new best friend. When she invited us to live in her summer house, i couldn't say no... and when we started living together, i was falling more, and more in love with her, but back then, i was just another 'BradPittCaptainofthefootball team' now, she thinks that we're friends and our relationship's a joke... i have to change that tonight... i have to prove her that i love her... i think i'll start respecting her body... and i'll stop talking with her on the tests, and in class, and in P.E. and in the practices... OMG, say goodbye to funny Jack, here comes Boring Jack! :(

**Rose's POV:**

I noticed something strange in Jack's behavior, he was serious... Serious! he wasn't talking a lot, like he usually does, he wasn't making jokes of me or his friends, he was listening to the conversation, eating with his mouth shut! It was a little strange... I decided to pretend that my spoon fell...

"Ups, my spoon! Jack, please help me down here, i think it's on your foot"

"But..."

"Now!"

_(Under the table)_

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"Helping you with the spoon"

"Forget about the spoon! Why are you acting like this? Are you sick or something?"

"Why? You like it?"

"Of course i like it! You're acting like a rich!"

"Then i'll keep doing it!"

_(On the table)_

"Where's your spoon, Rose?" Molly asked.

"It's here, thanks"

"Okay, enough chat" One of the producers, Mr. Eudamont said, "I want to hear you sing... what are you waiting for? Go!" We stood up and walked to the scenary... it already had a guitar, some mics, drums, and a piano.

"Ladies and gentleman"_ Oh no_, i thought "May i present, my next project: Titanic" I almost fainted.

"Alright guys, they're enough rich to listen some Lady Gaga, so we'll do an acustic version of Born this Way, okay?" They nodded. Everything was silent. I mumbled to Jack: _You can do it_. We started to play...

_My mama told me when I was young _

_We are all born superstars _

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on _

_In the glass of her boudoir _

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are _

_She said, 'Cause he made you perfect, babe _

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, _

_Listen to me when I say_

_I'm beautiful in my way, _

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Ooo, there ain't no other way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_Ooo, there ain't other way _

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

**R-** Then, i felt heavy... i felt like i was gonna faint, or throw up, i thought it was because i was nervous, then everything went black.

**J-** I felt everything spining, like i was gonna faint, then everything went black. Suddenly, i was playing the guitar.

**R-** Suddenly, i was in the microphone, singing, in my body, i felt a relief. I heard Jack and Fabrizio accelerating the beat, in the song's original tone. I started to sing:

_No matter gay, straight or bi _

_Lesbian, transgendered life _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to survive _

_No matter black, white or beige _

_Chola or orient made _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to be brave _

_I'm beautiful in my way _

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_I was born this way, hey! _

_I was born this wayy, hey! _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way, hey! _

Everyone stood up and clapped. Jack ran to hug me.

"Finally" He said.

"Yup" I said back, with a huge smile on my face.

**Please REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37: Sorry, week full of tests!

_The next morning..._

I woke up next to Rose, she was so tired, she fell asleep in my bed. I gently tried to wake her, (it was school day) but it was 6:30, i decided to let her sleep... our first class was at 7:30, so... we had time.

"Rose? Rose, honey wake up" She opened her eyes at the moment.

"Cal!" She shouted

"What?" I noticed her alarmed and sweating, i hugged her.

"Jack, it's... sorry"

"It's okay... nightmare?" She nodded. "Come on, time to get up baby"

"Jack?"

"hm?"

"Do you think... Cal will..."

"Don't think about that... and no, i don't think so"

"Are you sure?"

"I promise" I said and kissed her head. "Now, why don't we get ready?" She nodded.

In Math class... (most boring experience in the world...)

"Now, people... what is number 3 doing in this equation?"

"Clogging and making us sleep!" I shouted, everyone laughed. I saw Rose sleeping, and the teacher was about to see her... i quickly got up and tried to distract her...

"Jack Dawson? what do you want?"

"Uh, nothing i was just... um, who invented pi?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, 3.1416... that"

"Uh, why do you want to know?"

"Um..." She saw Rose behind me inmediately.

"Rose are you sleeping!" She shouted, and Rose woke up. Luckly, she didn't scream.

"Miss, i... i..."

"Alright, that's it, i've had enough of you two! to the principal's office, both!"

"Miss, don't send her, i was the one who..."

"And you Jack" she interrupted me, "i'm tired of your behavior! I don't know how, but i'll make you pay for all..." The door swung open, it was our salvation... or our death. It were two men in black, like bodyguards or something like that...

"Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater!" They shouted. Rose stoop up and walked next to me. "You two, come with us!" They said and each of one grabbed us. I could hear my classmates saying things like... _'oh they're going to jail'_...

When we were on the school hallway, i was walking alone, with the men behind me, but Rose was resisting: "Where are we going?" She asked, she stopped in front of them and asked again: "Where are we going, i said" One of them grabbed her and put her in his shoulder, face down. She started to scream: "Put me down! Ugh!" We arrived to a limousine. Where someone, was inside waiting for us.


	38. Chapter 38: New Home

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl & kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! :D**_

"Molly?" I shouted

"What?" Rose shouted back.

"Good morning kids... why is Rose kicking?"

"She resisted Mrs. Brown" one of the men told her

"So, now you can speak, huh?" Rose said angrily. I sat in the limousine's seat and grabbed Rose. The men closed the door and left. Rose finally calmed herself.

"Why are you doing this Molly?" Rose asked "You scared us!"

"And saved us from the teacher!" I said happily. "Thanks!"

"Excuse me, what did you do?" Molly said a little angry.

"I slept in class" Rose said almost crying... She always did the right things, until that day, and i'm sure she was sad at the moment, the teacher never punished her... anyway... Molly knew that, so she didn't say anything... anything but ask me:

"And what did you do, Jack?"

"Um... i... why are we here?" I tried to distract her...

"uh, yes... you guys, need to write an original song..."

"What? That's great!" I shouted "Rose you write the song, and i'll supervise!"

"No way, we... both... will write the song!"

"But... Rose, i... you know i'm not good writting..."

"Alright!" Molly said "Before you have this conversation, i have a little surprise for you..."

The limousine stopped in front of a building, a really luxurious building.

"What's this?" Rose asked

"Your new home"

"What?" We shouted

"Yes, you heard it"

"No way, no way..." i said under my breath. I couldn't believe it, my heart was nearly out of my body. Rose was shocked too

"But, wait, what about Fabrizio, Helga and Tommy?"

"They're in the limousine behind us" We turned around... they were there. **Why would you think she'd lie? **I don't know, i'm just narrating... **i can do it better.** No way, you can't.** Let's see: Hey everyone! Review and tell us who is the best narrating! Me or... Jack... **I'm obviously, gonna win. **Yeah right, keep dreaming. **

Rose's POV:

Molly's face turned to a smile as she stood out of the car.

"And what about these guys?" I asked

"They're your bodyguards"

"What?" I shouted amazingly surprised. "Wow Jack, it seems like you have some competition here" I joked

"Huh" He faked a smile... yeah, he knew it.

As we stepped into the apartment, our excitement grew bigger and bigger. Molly opened the door as she said: "Call me if you need anything, Helga will share room with Rose, and Jack will share room with Tommy and Fabrizio, in the hall, the left door is for you boys, and the right door, for the girls"

"Yes!" Jack shouted. "Um... i mean... i'll miss you Rose"

"Yeah right, i'll miss you too"

Don't worry i'll describe the apartment in the next chapter! Don't forget to vote for me!

**You're not gonna win**

Wanna bet?


	39. Chapter 39: New Song

_**Thanks to: Kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! Btw... original song XD... i'll update a video to youtube singing it... later... i have to put the music first... ;D**_

The door swung open. I saw a big hall with yellow walls, then i saw a big couch, and a plasma, between them, a table with a remote control and cup holders, i turned to the right, there were 2 doors, i opened one of them, it was a bedroom... it had a matrimonial bed, a TV, it own bathroom, some empty booksellers and photo frames. I closed the door, i opened the second door, the room was very similar, but it had Fabri inside, he started begging me to close the door... i closed it and turned around, i saw 1 more door, i knocked, Tommy shouted: "Who's there?"

"It's me, Jack... nothing, i just wanted to know if anyone had taken the room"

"Uh, okay" He said.

I saw my left, it was a big kitchen, for big, it's... BIG! Enormous! The table had 6 chairs, it was a 10ft table! i ran to the fridge, it was empty :( Rose saw me.

"You just get here! And you've already eaten?"

"Shut up" I joked and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I said her, holding her in my arms, as her head rested on my chest.

"It's my room"

"What?"

"Yes, i just entered"

"Uh... i guess our rooms are connected"

"Yeah, i think so"

"Can i see it?"

"Sure" We started to walk, i saw the same couch, but pink, the same plasma and the same table... but the walls were... pink XP The same white doors...

"What's behind the doors?" I asked.

"There's my room, Helga's and... there's the laundry"

"Uh, ok... hey, what about the school?"

"It's okay, you're excused until the graduation" A voice said behind us.

"What?" Rose shouted.

"Oh, yes." Molly approached.

"But... but..." I was really worried

"What? I thought you hated school!" Rose said

"No, i... i don't... i... i wanted to be a doctor..."

"Who says you won't be?" Molly said

"I hafta go to class"

"If you wanna keep studying, i'll get you a private teacher until your graduation, and i'll send your notes to the school"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Of course... who's the one in the business?" She joked.

"Oh, god, i sounded like a nerd..." I said covering my face with my hands.

"But you're my nerd" Rose said and kissed me.

_That night..._

Rose showed me which would be her room, so i knocked and then entered.

"Rose, honey, are you here?"

"Yes, come in" We whispered

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Writting a song, wanna hear it?"

"Sure... um where's the... (i looked around the room) there it is..." I handed her the guitar.

"Thanks... here we go"

* * *

_You make me feel_

_like my heart is made of fire_

_and everytime you touch me_

_all my skin gets hotter_

_..._

_Come here let my mind blow_

_just go with it, i know you know the song_

_come and let me hear your voice..._

_..._

_(Chorus)_

_Why am i here alone?_

_When i can go with you and free my soul_

_i, want, to know you more_

_your feelings and your thoughts_

_and i want you to know_

_that when you jump i'll jump_

_..._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_i know i am so much in love_

_'cause when i think of his arms_

_i could almost feel his abs_

_..._

_And i see it on his eyes_

_he talks about me all the time_

_and if i wanna have his heart_

_i must tell him what i like..._

_..._

_(Chorus)_

_Why am i here alone?_

_When i can go with you and free my soul_

_i, want, to know you more_

_your feelings and your thoughts_

_and i want you to know_

_that when you jump i'll jump..._

* * *

"It's great" I said

"Thanks"

"So... you think my abs are amazing?"

"Oh, please... when i wrote it, i was thinking of Zac Efron"

"Yeah, right, he's gay"

"He is not"

"His boyfriend is Justin Bieber"

"Justin's girlfriend is Selena Gomez, and Zac is NOT gay!"

"Oh... i didn't know Selena was lesbian"

"Shut up and get outta my room!"

"Oh come on Rose, i was joking"

"Ninel Conde is lesbian" She whispered

"That's it! You're dead" I pounced myself on top of her and started to tickle her.

_The next morning..._

I woke up alarmed. I didn't remember what happened the day before, but suddenly, it came to my mind, i had all my stuff in the apartment, and guess what? Molly decided that she wanted to adopt Cora! She's happy with Molly... now she's living in her house, with Molly's husband and all the maids, ready to play royal tea party with her...

_Flashback_

_"Jack, where are you?" Cora asked as she entered to my room_

_"I'm here, what do you need?"_

_"Can you play royal tea party with me?" She said with her puppy eyes._

_"Okay, but only 10 minutes, i have to study okay?"_

_"Okay"_

_"Now, Prince Jack, would you like sugar with that?"_

_"Yes please... may i ask why Princess Rose is not in this lovely reunion?"_

_"Because she had to study..."-COINCIDENCE?-I HAD TO STUDY TOO-_

_End of Flashback_


	40. Chapter 40: Higher, Sexy, and Higher

_**Thanks to 'Guest' and kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! XD**_

_The next morning..._

I woke up alarmed. I didn't remember what happened the day before, but suddenly, it came to my mind, i had all my stuff in the apartment, and guess what? Molly decided that she wanted to adopt Cora! She's happy with Molly... now she's living in her house, with Molly's husband and all the maids, ready to play royal tea party with her... Anyways, i stood up, put some trousers, and walked to Rose's room, well... i made a little stop to the kitchen... nothing in the fridge :( ... i knocked on the door, she was asleep in her bed, i sat on the edge of the bed, and started to sing... _Come Josephine on my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes_... She woke up.

"Can't you sing Katy Perry or something?" I laughed. Her phone rang, she read the text:

_No_

She laughed and kissed me, i lay on the bed and put my arms around her, her head resting on my shoulder.

We fell asleep for 10 more minutes... something woke us up... it was something awful, really ugly... Fabri's voice! ... just kidding.

"Woke up you Sleeping Beauty!"

"Thanks Fabri, finally someone appreciates my sexiness"

"Keep dreaming" He said. Unfortunately, he woke up Rose too.

"What's that noise?"

"You're boyfriend's joke" I punched him in the arm. "Ouch"

"You little girl" I said to Fabri

"Me?" Rose asked

"You..." I put her upside down, in the edge of the bed. "...Are going to the kitchen with me"

"There's nothing on the fridge"

"Ugh" I fell of the bed on purpose.

"Are you okay?" She asked "Aahh!" I pulled her on top of me. Her phone rang.

"Not again Jack"

"It's not me, i swear" She answered the phone.

"Mother?"

_"Good Morning Rose"_

"How is you, what's up?"

_"What did you say young lady?"_

"I just said hi"

_"Rose, it's how are you"_

"I'm fine thanks"

_"...okay, good joke. Rose, i saw you in the newspaper!"_

"Really, that's great!"

_"...with the boy"_

"That's not great?"

_"Rose, it's awful, you are... were one of the most richest girls in the world, and now... you're making noise with some... gutter boys"_

"Mom! They're my friends!"

_"Friends that you shouldn't have, i want you to come to my house, please, and get away of those... boys"_

"No, i don't want to, i want to stay with them"

_"Rose, it wasn't a question, it's an order!" She hung up._

"Who was that?" Fabri asked

"My mother"

"Ugh! Kill me now!" I said and jumped to the bed, covering myself with the sheets.

"Relax silly" She said "Only because my mother called and there's nothing to eat, it doesn't mean that you hafta die"

"I guess you're right"

"Now, come with me and let's watch some movies, before breakfast"

"What kind of movies?"

"Uh, i'd rather go..." Fabri ran to his room.

"Oh no" I mumbled

"Hellcats!"

"What? Didn't you have another, more girly movie?"

"Yes, we could watch The Lucky One... with Zac Efron"

"Go Hellcats!" I said and sat her beside me "Or, we could do another thing"

"Like what?" I started to kiss her... from the mouth, to her neck. She quickly took her pj off, and i took off my clothes...

_**Review if you wanna kiss Jack!**_


	41. Chapter 41: Why?

_**Thanks to kateandleogottalovethem 4 your reviews, u make me smile! Thanks a lot! :D**_

One hour later, we were exhausted and naked on Rose's bed, Rose started to kiss my finger, i knew exactly what it meant... before i could do anything, the door swung open. And there she was... the Devil in person... sorry Rose.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater!" She shouted

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"You, get out!"

"Mom, _you!_ Get out!"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!"

"Well, don't talk to him like that!"

"He deserved it, besides, you'll never see him again"

"What? You can't make me..."

"I absolutely can, i'm your mother and you're underage!"

"You never treated me like your daughter! Why should i treat you like my mother?" Ruth got closer and slapped Rose. Meanwhile i had time to put some clothes on. I quickly grabbed some of Rose's clothes, and before i could do anything, Ruth started to uncover Rose, she pulled the sheets off her, and grabbed her arm.

"Look at you, Rose! I've never imagined you could do something like this! Why Rose? I gave you everything!"

"Yes, you gave me everything materially! What about love?"

"Oh, don't play with me Rose, i truly love you"

"Well, if you love me, let me go! I don't wanna be with you!"

"Rosalind..."

"Get out before i call the police!" She slapped Rose again, but this time, i hugged Rose tightly.

"Ms DeWitt Bukater, i know you don't like me, and you'll never like me, but, i love your daughter, and i'll take care of her, the rest of my life, i'll protect her with my life, if it's necessary... please, give me a chance"

"You won't have..."

"Because i'm poor? Well, i am not anymore!"... i pulled out of my wallet a few bills "...I have enough to support your daughter!"

"Maybe you have money, but you're the opposite of a gentleman!"

"Excuse me mother, but he's totally a gentleman! and, if you hadn't noticed it... you're describing Cal!"

"What?"

"He hit me mother, he never treated me right! Jack does!"

"You never told me... Cal hit you?"

"Yes, mother, everyday!"

"Rose, i had no idea..."

"Remember when i met Jack? In the infirmary? Well, i was there 'cause Cal hit me! He let me unconsious!"

"Rose, i'm sorry..." I handed her her night gown, she put it on. Ruth walked out of the apartment, Rose was still sobbing, we heard a crash. We looked through the window, Rose fainted.


	42. Chapter 42: You can't always makeitcount

"Rose, wake up!" I said and shook her "Rose, wake up!" I looked through the window and saw a crashed car... i kissed her cheek and whispered: "Be right back..." i ran and saw two people in the car... i quickly called an ambulance... I couldn't believe it.

In the hospital...

They were 3 people so close to me... i was nearly going to cry... **You cried!**... i didn't... **yes you did!** ... How do you know, you were unconscious!... **Yes, but i was hearing...**

**Rose's POV:**

I didn't feel a thing... then suddenly, i slowly opened my eyes... i was in a hospital bed, Jack was sitting in a chair next to me.

"Jack?"

"Rose! How is you feeling?"

"How _are_ you feeling?"

"I'm good, but we're talking about _you_!"...Foolish...

"I'm fine... ouch!" I touched my head

"What? Your head hurts?"

"Yes... a little bit... how's Molly?"

"I don't know... the doctor didn't let me in"

"And Cora?"

"She's in the next room, she's fine" I relaxed myself a bit, and fell on the pillows. I heard the doctor coming...

"Good afternoon Miss... Rose. How are you feeling?"

"...my head hurts a bit..."

"Okay, i'll start to make you the routine tests, okay?"

I nodded. He started with the stethoscope, then with the... that thing, you know, the one that looks like a popsicle stick, then he took my temperature, and checked my presure. Then he made me strech my arm, Jack grabbed my chin with his thumb, and turned my head away... strange thing, it's the first time he does that... since the dinner with the producers, he's been the PERFECT boyfriend!... he's already the perfect guy, and he knows it!... but he doesn't act like it, he acted like he was the king of the world, but now, he's modest... he's too good to be true... he smiled and said: "Don't move, it's okay" I grabbed his hand, he sat again on the chair, and stroke my hair.

"Ready" The doctor said. I looked at my arm and barely touched the sticking plaster in my arm. He left the room... Jack noticed that he was going to Cora's room.

"Rose, are you going to be okay alone?"

"Sure, go"

"Thanks" He kissed my head. "Love you honey"

"Love you too"...

**Jack's POV:**

I entered to Cora's room.

"Jack!"

"Hi Cora, how are you? How's your leg?" I said

"I still can't feel it"

"I'll give you an antibiotic... don't worry girl, you'll feel your leg soon" She nodded. They transfered Cora to Rose's room in the night, (i told them that she was her sister) She was more afraid than Rose, because Cora never had been in a hospital before.

I woke up early in the morning (6:10) the girls were still asleep... i heard many steps and Molly's room was full of doctors and nurses...

10 minutes later...

"Doctor! How's Molly?"

"I'm sorry... she... we did what we could, she... she didn't make it"


	43. Chapter 43: A Dream?

_**Thanks to leoandkategottalovethem 4 ur reviews! u're awesome!**_

"Jack wake up!" a voice whispered

"Huh? What?"

"Miss Esther is checking the homework..." Rose whispered

"What happened? Weren't we in the hospital?"

"What?... yes we were... like one month ago"

"What? but Molly, and Cora, and the car crash..."

"What car crash?"

"...um... the... the penthouse!"

"What penthouse?"

"The... the guards that took us out of class!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, i'm... i'm fine..." Miss Esther arrived to my place.

"homework"

"What homework?"

"Spanish homework... Math homework!"

"Just give her the project" Rose said

"Uh... i... i didn't do it"

"Dentention after class"

"What?"

"Jack Dawson, if you wanna graduate, you'd better start doing your homework"

"...yes Miss"

The bell rang... great, i had detention!

That afternoon...

I used to get detention last year, so i made some friends. James (the clown) Louis (the clown) Jacob (the clown) **Jack (the clown, my boyfriend)** Shut up! **What did you say?** I mean, love you honey! **Hmmh...**

"hey dude what up?" Louis said.

"Didn't do Math hw"

"too bad, there's no cheer practice today"

"Yeah... wait i have a girlfriend"

"Who cares" James said "You can cheat on her"

"What? No way, Rose never cheated on me, why should i cheat her?"

"Idk, man"

"What's idk?" I asked

"...you're really uncool since you started to date Lily" Jacob said

"Her name is Rose!" I shouted

"Who cares?"

"I care!"

"Wow! You're boring!" James said

"Sorry man, i'm just a little stressed out, that's all"

"It's ok Jack"


	44. Chapter 44: Normal to You

_**Thanks to kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! :D**_

I arrived to home at 8, Helga was with Fabrizio watching TV, Tommy was working on a chemistry project and Rose was in the bathroom...

"Rose what are you doing?" I shouted

"Nothing" She lied. Actually, she was vomiting.

"Really, then why it sounds like... ugh waahh, guuuhhh!" (tried to make vomiting noise :p)

"I was trying to see my tonsils"

"With a finger on your mouth?"

"How do you presume to know what i do, and what i don't? the door is closed!" She said as she opened the door... on my face.

"Rose, i know you! I know you were bulimic last year!"

"And? I left it behind!"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Swear it, for my life!"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't swear!"

"Oh, come on Rose, if you weren't vomiting... swear it for my life!" She stayed quiet for 2 minutes. "I knew it" I said and left the room.

"Wait!" She ran behind me "I'm sorry, i swear i'll never do it again"

"Now you're swearing!"

"Forgive me Jack, i didn't know what i was doing"

"You said that last year"

"But now, i mean it"

"I don't believe you" I went to the kitchen, she followed me. "What did you eat?"

"A sandwich"

"Just a sandwich?"

"...and some ice cream"

"Alright, i want you to eat that again, i'll make you the sandwich"

"What? Jack, i... i can't"

"Yes you can! Come on!"

"No, Jack, i won't do it"

"Rose, please, honey"

"No!" She sat on a chair and started to cry. I hugged her and carried her to her bedroom.

The next morning... (Saturday whooohoooo!)

I woke up next to Rose, (i fell asleep on a chair XD) She was already awake.

"Good morning" She said

"Hi" I mumbled. I streched myself and yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"Good"

"What's that smell?"

"Nothing... my breath, i'll go wash my teeth"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Blow... you vomited again"

"What? Of course not!"

"Rose, it's 12am, you surely ate something already"

"Okay, i ate"

"You threw up?"

"Um... what do you want me to say?"

"The truth"

"Yes... i did it"

"Rose, you're sick! Please let me help you"

"I don't wanna be 'helped' okay?"

"Why not?"

"I'm fine"

"No Rose, you're not fine, please..."

"No Jack!... i'm not sick!"

"You think vomit is normal?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then?"

"It's not bad either!"

"Yes it's bad... for your health!"

"Jack, please stop it, i can't fight anymore"

"No, you can't, because you know i'm right"

"I mean it Jack"

"I know you mean it, you're really weak... how long have you been doing this?"

"Two... weeks" She fainted. I went to the bathroom for a wet towel and put it on her head. She woke up 5 minutes later.

"What happened?

"You're going to the hospital with me"

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**(reviews are like Jack's abs after a football game XD)**_


	45. Chapter 45: At the Doctor's

_**Thanks to kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! XD And i'mjacksbestgirl... thanks 4 reviewing again! ;)**_

In the doctor's office...

"Good afternoon, what can i help you with?"

"Doctor, my girlfriend is bulimic, and she doesn't want to admit it"

"That's not true!" Rose said

"Yes it is, you just fainted!" I said

"Miss, come this way, i'll make you some tests" The doctor said. Rose followed him.

"Please get on the scale... 88 pounds?"

"I can't be so thin, there must something wrong in the scale"

"No, everything's fine with the scale, you are too thin"

"I'm not, i'm an elephant!"

"Rose!" I said "You're not fat, you heard the doctor"

"Miss, tell me the truth, do you induce vomiting?"

"I...I...yes"

"Well, i guess you know about bulimia?"

"A little"

"It's an eating disorder which can be mortal"

"Mortal?"

"Yes, and you have to start accepting the fact that you have bulimia" Rose sat down for a moment.

"I can't have bulimia" She said "I feel good"

"Most patients feel good, until they faint and they end in the hospital"

"She fainted a few hours ago" I said

"Then your bulimia is too advanced"

"Are you sure?"

"Rose!" I said "You heard the doctor!"

"But..."

"I'm gonna run some tests, okay? And we'll start with the medication as soon as posible"

"But... i don't feel sick, i'm not sick!"

"Rose, please, for me?"

"Don't say that... you know i'll do anything for you if you ask"

"Please for me?"

"...Fine" She said. Giving up.

"We're going to start with some vitamins..."

... in the house...

Rose was still mad at me. Fabri, Helga and Tommy went to Florida (i really don't know why they didn't invite me, something about dropping sand on Fabri's hair...)

Flashback, three years ago...

Helga was playing volleyball with Tommy and i was with Fabrizio playing in our psp.

"Bet you can't kill more zombies than me" He said

"Wanna bet? I'm in level 14"

"I'm in the 16"

"But i've killed more zombies than you! How can you possibly be..."

"Because you have to kill the red ones, not the grey and blue ones, the red ones give you more score"

"Okay, i'll try... I lost?"

"Loser! The red ones make you lost! haha!"

"That's it!" I dropped sand on his hair...

End of flashback


	46. Chapter 46: Jack's turn to turn sick

_**Thanks to i'mjacksbestgirl & kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! You guys make me happy!... if i keep writting this, one day, i'm gonna write 'thanks to I'mjackandleogottalovethem & kateandbestgirl 4 review' Hahaha ;)**_

_That night..._

We were dining alone. The cold weather of outside was coming through the windows, Rose's defenses were weak so she was wearing a sweater, i only had a t-shirt and a trouser. We were in the kitchen, Rose didn't want to eat, we were eating salad and chicken.

"Rose, please, just a little of chicken?"

"I can't"

"Come on, just one piece of chicken won't make you fat!"

"Yes, it will, it's fatty"

"Then, why am i eating this, and i'm still thin? Huh?"

"You are different"

"Come on Rose, we're the same"

"If you say so... just one piece"

"Okay, just one"

"See? Nothing happens"

"I guess you're right... do you think, if i eat another one..."

"Go on!"

"Okay... this tastes good, it's really good"

"Thanks"

"You didn't do it... it's fast food"

"i know but... i bought it!"

"Yeah whatever..."

_We finished eating..._

"I'll go to the bathroom"

"Nooooo way, you're not going anywhere"

"What? but i have to... you know..."

"No, you're not gonna throw up!"

"I wasn't gonna say that"

"Okay, i'll go with you"

"No, eww"

"...If i hear one, only one vomit sound... i'll enter"

"Okay"

And yes, she kept her word. I didn't hear anything but the sound of the WC.

_2 days later..._

Rose was still refusing to take her medicine, but she didn't vomit in the weekend. On Monday... :( ...we were arriving to school when all our chemistry class surrounded us.

"You! Dawson!" Richard said.

"What's the matter?"

"The exam answers that you gave us are wrong!"

"What, it can't be!"

"You conned us!"

"But, that were Rose's answers!"

"Excuse me?" She said "So, i failed chemistry?"

"Oh yes" One of them said. "And we all failed!" They started to hit me, of course, i hit them back... until i fell to the floor unconscious... I barely could hear Rose's voice saying me that it will be alright, and taking me to the infirmary. I woke up like... 10 minutes later... yeah, we skipped first period! I felt a cold cotton with alcohol, then i felt Rose's hand. I immediately woke up. I saw Rose rubbing my cheek with her thumb, and nurse Kelly rubbing my arm.

"Jack? Wake up" She said as she dropped my arm.

"What happened?" I said, rubbing my head.

"You fainted" Rose said.

"I can't breath"

"Help me to get him to a bed" Kelly said to Rose, they left me in one of the beds, Rose stayed with me, helping me to breath, Kelly brought tubes and scary things, i tried to get up and run, but they didn't let me.

"Try to breath with your mouth" She said me. I tried. They handed me a handkerchief to blow my nose. I still couldn't breath. Kelly connected the oxygen to the tubes she put me the head of the tube. Then i fainted, again.


	47. Chapter 47: Jack's In Trouble

_**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl & kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! As always... thanks guys! :D**_

I woke up, but i wasn't in the infirmary...

"Where... where am i?" I asked Rose. She was sitting next to my bed...

"You're in the hospital"

"What? but why?"

"Um..."

"Good morning" The doctor said "I'm Doctor Pullman, how are you feeling...?"

"Jack"

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"I'm... almost good, i mean, it's only a few bruises, right?"

"Um... you mean, your arms and your back"

"Yes, and... the nose, right?"

"Um... i'm sorry i'm the one who's telling you this... your nose is broken"

"What? But... why?"

"You're the one who should tell me that... tell me what happened, why are you full of bruises and bleeding?"

"I... i had a fight at school"

"Well, that 'fight' caused you a concusion"

"What?"

"It's not serious, actually, you woke up before we expected"

"So... when can i go?"

"In... at least one week"

"One week?"

"Your back is really hurt, and we have to reconstruct your nose"

"But... i have football practice this afternoon"

"I'm sorry kiddo, you're not going anywhere until you've completely cured"

"...you said one week?" The doctor nodded. I sighed "Okay, i can wait"

"Can i stay with him the rest of the day?" Rose said pleadingly

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch"

"Thanks" The doctor walked out of the room. Rose was about to leave too...

"Rose, wait!"

"Yes baby?"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes... um, i didn't vomit"

"Wow! Three days without a vomit!

"Yeah..." Her face turned red

"Hey, make me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Bring my sketchpad and my laptop, please?"

"Sure, but i'll have to go to the house"

"It's okay, i'll wait here"

"k k, i'll be back in 15 minutes"

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"What hospital is this?"

"St. Mary's"

I sighed "Right"

"i'll be back soon" She said.

30 minutes later...

(knocks on the door)

"Come in" i said.

"Hi, how are you?" Helga said.

"Fighting against shots, and you? How's Florida?"

"It was cool" Fabri said "And don't worry, Tommy, here, continued the tradition"

"What?"

"I'll only say, his head was completely full of sand"

"Oh, you got it man!" I gave him the fist. I saw Rose coming through the door...

"Hi Jack, hi guys" She said.

"Hi" She sat beside me, on the couch.

"Here, i brought your sketchpad... your laptop, and i borrowed some clothes too, okay?"

"Great, thanks baby"

"You're welcome..."

"Oh oh, kiss time" Fabrizio said.

Three hours later...

The guys were eating lunch, and Rose was with me.

"So... why aren't you eating with the others?"

"I prefer being with you"

"Thanks babe" I rubbed her cheek. A nurse entered to the room.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon"

"I brought you some food"

"Okay thanks" I said. She walked out of the room.

"Look Rose, i'm gonna teach you to eat, without vomiting" I said imitating her accent.

"Hmmm" She said "broccoli, carrot and chicken soup"

"Um..."

"Come on, eat... what are you waiting for?"

"Um... i hafta, go to the bathroom..."

"Oh noooo way, you're not going anywhere" She said imitating my accent.

"Rose!"

"Please, for me" She made her famous puppy face... and yes, i ate all the soup :(


	48. Chapter 48: IPOD

**Thanks to I'mjacksbestgirl 4 review! :)**

I was with Rose in the hospital, i noticed that she looked beautiful sleeping, so i started to draw her, from her beautiful red curls, to her green sandals. When i finished, she woke up, she looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks" I said keeping the sketchpad in the backpack.

"Ready to start homework?"

I groaned "Do it yourself"

"C'mon Jack, it's _your_ homework"

"Awww... help me"

"Okay, we'll start with something easy... math"

"Oh shit" I mumbled.

"Okay... 56 / x - 7 = (104)(89)"

"Okay, now, tell it in English please"

She sighed "Fine, we'll start with history... The Dutch Revolution?... we'd better start with spanish..."

"De acuerdo"

"Alright, we have to make a story... of two pages... and more than 500 words"

"That sounds easy..." I said sarcastically

"...a story, about what?"

"I don't know... what about a princess about to marry a horrible wizard, and a prince, very handsome and sexy prince..."

"Yeah, i understood!... That's a good idea... let's start" She started to write... "Había una vez, un horrible príncipe..."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... un horrible sapo..."

"Uh huh... you do it... i don't have time to think..."

_In the house..._

Helga was doing her homework and Tommy and Fabrizio were chatting in the living room...

"It's all our fault" Fabri said

"I know, if we'd be there, Jack wouldn't be in the hospital..."

"I know... what if we postulate him for president of the student society? It's the least we can do"

"Yes, and we'll made all the campaign's advertisment!"

"Yes! That will be great"

"Let's start!"

_Two weeks later..._

I was a little uncomfortable with my 'reconstructed' nose. I still had to wear a bandage... anyways, i was entering to school, as happy as i could be, blowing my blond hair with the wind of the cooling... when i saw posters and banners everywhere... The guys that hit me were the first to talk.

"Jack, we're really sorry about all that, is that... you see, we didn't want to..."

"I know, it's alright, i forgive you... but if you touch me one little hair again..."

"We'll never do it, we promise"

"Fine"

"The sharks are in the ruin without you..."

"Yes, i know... don't worry, we'll start with the practice today at P.E. when's the next game?"

"It's this Friday... if we win, we'll go to the quarter finals, and if we lose..."

"We WON'T lose! Okay?"

"You said it man!"

"Who are we?" I shouted

"The owners of the fight!"

"Back to fight with pride!"

"We are the sharks!" We shouted and everyone was making noise. In the middle of the chaos, i saw something on the floor... it said:

Go I POD!

"Hey! Fabrizio"

"What's up man!"

"What's this?"

"What? You like it?"

"Um... you're giving an ipod?"

"No man... it's your electioneering!"

"What? But... i haven't postulate myself"

"I know, we did it!"

"What? Are you insane?"

"You didn't like it"

"No! Rose is postulating too! I can't compete with her!"

"Well... you won't compete trust me..."

"Why not?"

"Because 'Think Pink, Think in Rose is nothing comparing with IPOD"

"Are you crazy? Rose is gonna kill me if she knows..."

"Jack Dawson!" A girl voice said behind me, i recognized the voice inmediately. I slowly turned around.

"IPOD? You knew i wanted to be president!"

"Hey! I've just know that i'm candidate, i swear i didn't..." Another cheerleader came into the conversation...

"Hi Jackie, it's such a good name you made, Infinite Parties Only Dawson... it's really cool, good luck!" She left. Rose kept her angry eyes on me. I smiled not-knowing what to do. Now, i'm candidate for work, and work, and more work. I have the most important game in my life in 5 days. And my girlfriend is angry with me... anything left? Oh yes, my nose still hurts!


	49. Chapter 49: Ready?

_**Thanks to kateandleogottalovethem and I'mjacksbestgirl 4 review! **_

_**...minute of silence for Natina Reed... part of this chapter is inspired in her...**_

Rose was still angry at me, she yelled at me everytime she heard ipod...

We were on the last practice before the game... I was really tired... actually, the sweat on my face and my wet blowing hair, highlighted my sexiness... anyway, the cheerleaders were working hard too... no they weren't! They were like... 10 minutes of gossip, 5 practice... 10 gossip, 5 practice...

_Don't wait._

_Don't hesitate, _

_The battle has just begun._

_Intimidate and dominate,_

_Sharks are always number 1!_

_But if they get an ipod..._

_then you should break their nose!_

_and if they still look gross..._

_they can go to losers dot com!_

"Hey, that was for me?" I shouted. They nodded. Definately, the girls hated me, but i still could count with the boys... right?"

"Wow, Jack, you've got a nice fan-club here!"

"Okay guys, i'm the captain, and this is what we'll do...okay? who's with me?"

"...do you feel good?"

"I'm fine, just follow me... hey girls, listen up!"

_I don't know what you've been told,_

_But IPOD is good as gold._

_Our team is the best,_

_And the pink does the rest!_

"Alright, that's it" Rose said. "They want a fight, we'll give them a fight"

_P is of perfect, you know we are!_

_I is for inevitable, come on!_

_N is absolutely neat_

_and when we win...you'll be begging on your Knees!_

"What was that?" The coach said... or as we say him... the couch XD

"Nothing" we replied

"You were... cheering?"

"No, no of course not" We said, the girls were bursting out laughing.

"Are you sure? alright, if you wanna cheer, go and put some mini-skirts, and if you want to play football, wear with proud the uniform" We bursted out laughing too.

"That's not funny" The coach shouted, but we couldn't help it.

_That afternoon..._

Rose and Helga were in Rose's side of the room, and Fabrizio and i were in my side of the room.

"So Rose, how is it going with the... wolf wall" She said

"It's going... it's a total mess! I'm sorry Helga, but we won't do the wolf wall"

"What? Why not?"

"It's too risky"

"Risky? But we're not in a competition..."

"Yes we are! The Clovers of East Compton are really mad at us... since we won the nationals, i'm sure, there will be a rumble"

"If there has to be a rumble, well, then we'll have one!"

"Yeah, that's right girl!" They laughed. Back with us...

"Jack? Are you ready to do the IPOD movement?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I said confused

"Yeah, you know, we distact the other team, you pretend that you'll drop the ball, but you throw it to me, and i throw it to Ucker... and touch down!"

"Uh, sure... we won't do that..."

"What? Why?"

"They're the Clovers! They sure will play hard"

"But we'll win, you know that"

"That's all!"

_**... Hey guys! Review and tell me who's gonna win IPOD, or THINK PINK, THINK IN ROSE. Who's ur favorite?**_


	50. Chapter 50: Guessing

_**Thanks to i'mjacksbestgirl, leoandkategottalovethem, and debbiexmx 4 review! Don't worry, i'll try to put more description... okay, i'll do it in Rose's POV, (you know, Jack'sPOV is a little more... less deeper)**_

_Rose's POV:_

I walked through the door of the school, to my right, there were the lockers, to my left, the classroom doors, the first one, was the English classroom, the second, the Math classroom, then, the Chemestry one, Social Sciences, History, Spanish, French (actually, i chose Spanish instead of French, French is a little more complicated to me) Literature and Geography. My first class was on the other building, so i approached quickly to my locker, it was the 102. I opened it. I had a small wallpaper (size of a magazine) of Zac Efron and Mario Casas, and little clippings of One Direction and Cody Simpson... no girls, i don't have anything of Justin Bieber haha... anyway, i pulled out some books and scratched the cover of a notebook in 3D. I closed the door, and started walking again. In the patio there were posters of IPOD, gosh, i told Jack that i've always wanted to be the President of the Student Society, i can't believe it. Maybe he got the idea from me, i kept blaming myself while i walked to the next building, i saw Jack in his locker, i didn't know how to tell him that he broke my heart with the idea of IPOD. I pulled out a curl of my face and walked straight to the classroom door, Jack dropped everything he was holding to face me before i could go to the classroom.

"Rose listen to me" He said with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"...look, i'm, i... come here"

"What? Jack, no!" He pulled my arm and took me to the janitor's closet, he closed the door.

"Look, Rose, you're no picnic, alright? you're a spoiled little brat, but under that..." I tried to open the door to leave... but... "No, wait let me finish... you, you're amazing, look, i'm not a fool, i know that... in the moment i knew i was postulated, i should have stopped... i know i have nothing to offer, compairing to you... and i don't want to lose you Rose, you're the most beautiful girl... i've ever seen, you are my world, and i don't want to lose it. That's why i'm not gonna compete from now on..." He said firmly.

"What? No Jack no i... yes, it hurts like a pain to my ass, but..." i tried to smile "Look the words i'm sayin'... 2 years ago... i wouldn't be using this language... i'm not saying it's a bad thing or anything, it's great actually. Jack, you freed me, and that wasn't your job to free me!... i don't want to lose you either... that's why i'm not gonna let you quit"

"What? but... all this week.."

"I know i've been mad, and i'm sorry if i hurt your feelings, but if you wanna be president, then you'll be, i'll be the one who must quit"

"Rose, if you wanna be president..."

"I just want you to be happy!"

"Me too!... okay here's a plan, we concentrate in our classes and let the students pick the winner"

"That sounds reasonable... okay, i'm in"

"Okay, let's go to class"

"But first... i'll help you with your messy locker"

"Alright"

We got out of the janitor's closet and walked into class... i don't want to bore you with history so we'll pass to Spanish. We had an oral test.

"Jack Dawson, you start..." The teacher said. Jack got up of his seat and walked to the front. He started to talk about his subject.

"Um... okay, my subject is..."

The teacher cleared her throat.

"I mean, my tema es... the bulimia"

I opened my eyes. He couldn't do his homework about me, he couldn't... he did it.

"La bulimia is a transtorno alimenticio that consiste en vomitar despues de comer... mucho?" The teacher nodded. He continued. "Um... it pasa cuando la gente siente estar gorda y se provoca el vomito..."

"Why did you chose bulimia Jack?" The teacher asked him

"Because... porque creo que es un problema serio, que si no se atiende, it can... puede ser mortal"

"Alright, continue..."

_In the house..._

It was a cold evening... the cold weather of the fall, filled the city with intensity, and in the house, some lights were on, and some were off. Jack and i were dining alone, because Helga and the others were going to study in the library. Jack brought hamburguers, I was drinking a glass of water when he arrived.

"Dinner's arrived, how are you?" He asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... i'm not really hungry, i..." I went urgently to the bathroom to throw up. I got back to the kitchen where Jack was really mad at me, or so i thought... When he saw me, he ran to hug me. I cried in his arms.

"Baby, what happened? You were good, you didn't vomit in one week! What's the matter?"

"I don't know... i didn't want to vomit, i just drank a glass of water..."

"Maybe you ate something before... the cafeteria?"

"No... i ate a sandwich, remember?"

"Well, your vomit is not normal... remember i'm taking medicine classes near here?"

"Yes"

"It's still open, we could go if you want..."

"No, no i'm fine, i'm fine..."

"Alright, let's eat something, okay?"

"I... i'm..." i fell in his arms. I was so tired, and i was sweating. Jack quickly carried me, bridal style and took something from his backpack. He took me to the living room and made me rest on one of the couches... He quickly started to search something in his book. I felt my body getting warm, every second, Jack was almost crying, he searched impatiently in his book, he turned his head, he kneeled facing me and stroked my cheek with his thumb, telling me that it would be alright. He quickly found what he was looking for, he ran to the first aid pack upstairs, i heard him mumbling something like 'metoclopramide' he came back running, he almost falls. He accidentally dropped alcohol on the floor, trying to put it in a cotton. He turned me upside down, and let down my jeans. I was so tired to try to protest. I only felt the neddle and winced. He slolwly took it out. I felt the medicine entering fast into my body, i stopped sweating, i tried to turn around, i didn't have much energy. Jack helped me into a sitting position. I winced slowly, and started to cry in his arms. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my hip.

We entered to school together. Fabrizio arrived with Helga.

"Guess who won?"


	51. Chapter 51: Pink IPOD

_**Thanks to kateandleogottalovethem 4 review! Here's ur chappie!**_

_Jack's POV:_

We entered to school together. I was holding Rose's hand. Fabrizio and Helga came running.

"Guess who won?" Fabrizio shouted

"Rose" "Jack" We said each others' names at the same time.

"IPOD!" He shouted. I hugged him and hugged Helga. Rose walked with her head down to her locker and left her backpack and her books inside. She closed it and walked to the ladies bathroom. I followed her... yes i entered, luckly everyone was in the auditorium for the acceptance speech. I made a disgusting face looking at the walls and the rest of the bathroom, there were in my left, the toilets, in my right, the sinks and the mirrors... ugh, there were small mirrors and makeup supplies, I opened the door where Rose was.

"Get outta here!" She said. I noticed tears in her eyes.

"Rose, come on..."

"I said get out! It's the girls bathroom!"

"I don't care, alright, i've entered here twice!" (One, while i was kissing Whitney... i didn't open my eyes in all the kiss, two, now)

"What do you want?" She said between tears

"Please get outta there baby, if you want to win, then i'll go to the auditorium to say that i don't accept the presidence"

"No, if you want to be president, be"

"I can't be president with my girlfriend crying in the bathroom" she got up and walked next to me, i hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Jack, congratulations"

"Thanks babe... c'mon, wipe your tears away and let's go to the auditorium, okay, everyone is waiting for us" I said wipping her tears with my thumb, and lifting her chin.

We got out of the bathroom and walked to the auditorium, i stood in front of the mic, and started to talk.

"Um..." Everyone clapped "Okay, um... i've never done an acceptance speech so... here we go... thanks to everyone who voted! from now on, we're gonna rule this school! yeah!" Everyone clapped again "And don't forget about mexican mondays in the cafeteria! And we won't wear uniform on Fridays!"... "Now, i want you to meet my student body... The Treasurer, Tommy Ryan!" Everyone clapped "The Secretaries Megan Nicole and Fabrizio DeRossi!" Everyone clapped and some laughed

"Dude... whatcha' doing?" Fabrizio whispered "I supposed to be the vicepresident..."

"I changed my mind" I whispered back "And, the vicepresident: Rose DeWitt Bukater!" I shouted, all the girls of the school stood up and clapped, some men clapped too.

"Jack? What are you doing?" She said. I only smiled and clapped.

On Saturday.

_Rose's POV:_

I woke up next to Jack. I couldn't believe it, he made me his vicepresident... he's so smart, and cute, and blond, and... i totally love him, my heart beats when i see him, yeah, i was seeing him. I got up. I saw my plasma TV in front of my pink walls and next to the bathroom door, the window in my right and the door on my left. I carefully shook Jack. He was wearing nothing but a black trouser. I had a shirt and a pink trouser. It was a cold morning. I had gumdrops next to my bed, so i opened them and ate two... immediately, i wanted to throw up, i ran to my bathroom. Jack heard me and came to the bathroom, he put a comforting hand in my shoulder, i started to sweat again.

"Jack, Jack" i said. He carried me to the bed and covered me with the sheets. He sat next to me and rubbed my head with his hand.

"Honey, i think we should take you to the clinic near here"

"No...i...can't" i said trying to regulate my breath.

"Baby, you're dehydrated, i think we should take you to the doctor immediately" He put himself a shirt.

"But... you can do it... you... did it... yesterday"

"But... i didn't know how to do it..." He cuddled me "I... i'm not good enough"

"You are... so responsable, and so devoted... and you just don't know it"

"Rose...you, you know me at school..."

"I see you when you talk about medicine..." I interrupted "i see your face... you love it, and you're excellent at it"

"But... we don't have the medicines that you need"

"But... yesterday..."

"It was just one syringe... and i... i was scared, i didn't even noticed what i gave you..."

"But i stopped sweating... and vomiting"

"Coincidence"

"No!... look, you're too modest, i can't fight, i'm... i think i'm gonna faint"

He carried me quickly in his arms, he ran downstairs, Fabrizio was in the kitchen, he saw us worried. He threw to Jack the car keys, he opened the car and put me in the backseat. Jadk drived a few minutes until we arrived to the clinic, he was taking classes in it. He closed the door of the car after he lifted me in his arms. He took me inside and he found the doctor.

"Mr. Andrews!" Jack shouted entering to the doctor office.

"Good Morning Jack, what brings you... oh god, what happened?"

"My girlfriend, she... she's bulimic"

"Was..." i mumbled

"Is" He said loudly "I think she's dehydrated... but, i'm not sure"

"Okay" He said walking near us. He put a hand on my front and ordered Jack to put me in the bed. He started to check me, Jack held my hand all the time.


	52. Chapter 52: Before the Game

_In the house..._

Helga was sleeping. Tommy and Fabrizio were talking in the kitchen, both sitting in the chairs, Fabrizio was eating fries from last night. Tommy started to talk.

"What's happenin' with Rose?" He said

"I don't know exactly... Jack says she's been bulimic these past weeks"

"Oh... that's why she vomits... i thought she was sick, or something..."

"Me too, until she fainted... shit, today's the big game... i hope she's okay to cheer"

"Good today we're not havin' class... thanks to you sharks!"

"You're welcome Tom... are you sure you don't want to be a shark?"

"No thanks, i don't like football at all..."

"Okay, then, you can wear a skirt and move your pompons!"

"Shut up"

_In Helga's room..._

She woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her arms. She got up and walked around the room. She went to Rose's room. She didn't found her... she looked out the bathroom, under her bed, in the balcon, in Jack's room... nothing. She went to the playroom, then to the third floor, nothing. Then she went to the library... then to her closet... wich was next to the library... she called it 'the clothery'. She ran downstairs when she didn't find Rose or Jack.

"Where are the guys?" She shouted as she entered to the kitchen.

"They're in the clinic near here"

"What? Why?"

"Remember Rose throwing up lately?"

"Yes... what's wrong with her?"

"She's bulimic... I just discovered that" Fabrizio said.

"Is she gonna be alright? For tonight?"

"I don't know"

_In the clinic..._

I was really worried about Rose... they gave her a soothing, i was sitting in a chair next to her bed (a hospital bed), writting in my notebook... it said:

::..::

I FIND YOU STANDENG THERE

TELLING ME YOU'RE SORRY

A LONELY TEAR ROLLING DOWN YOUR FACE

::..::

YOU HOLD ME THEN TIME STOPS

I STRUGGLE TO KISS YOU

AND YOU JUST TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

::..::

JUST HOLD ON FOR A SECOND MY LOVE

JUST TO TELL ME THIS WHOLE THING IS WRONG

::..::

_(chorus) _

**WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST KEEP IT DOWN LOW **

**SPARE ME FIVE MINUTES **

**I WANNA FEEL YOUR SWEET AND SOFT TOUCH **

**ALL OVER ME **

**ONE LAST KISS THAT LASTS FOREVER **

**WE'RE BOTH OFF LIMITS **

**AS WE WRAP IT UP WE'LL BOTH KNOW **

**THAT THE END IS JUT RIGHT HERE **

**RIGHT HERE OH OH **

::..::

IM FEELING TO SCARED NOW

JUST TRYING TO UNDERSTAND

WHY THIS LOVE COULN'T BE CRYSTAL CLEAR

::...::

YOUR EMBRACE FEELS SO FREEZING

DEMANDING SWEET KISSING

IS IT THE AIR CAUSE I JUST CAN'T BREATHE

::..::

JUST HOLD ON FOR A SECOND MY LOVE

JUST TO TELL ME THIS WHOLE THING IS WRONG

::..::

PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN LOW

MY BREATH WON'T COME BACK AGAIN

SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME

THAT YOU'RE NOT THE ONE TO BLAME

AT LEAST FOR JUST ONE SECOND

I BELIEVE YOUR WORDS ARE TRUE LOVE

::..::

**WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST KEEP IT DOWN LOW...**

**IWANNA FEEL YOUR SWEET AND SOFT TOUCH...**

**ONE LAST KISS THAT LASTS FOREVER...**

**AS WE WRAP IT UP WE'LL BOTH KNOW **

**THAT THE END IS JUST RIGHT HERE **

::..::

**WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST KEEP IT DOWN LOW **

**SPARE ME FIVE MINUTES **

**I WANNA FEEL YOUR SWEET AND SOFT TOUCH **

**ALL OVER ME **

**ONE LAST KISS THAT LASTS FOREVER **

**WE'RE BOTH OFF LIMITS **

**AS WE WRAP IT UP WE'LL BOTH KNOW **

**THAT THE END IS JUST RIGHT HERE**

::..::

I know is a break up song... but it's the best i could do... i don't write songs, that's Rose's job... but i think now, she needs some help... not only with the songs... she needs psicological help and medical help... she's waking up now...

"Jack?" She mumbled

"Yes? How are you?"

"I swear i'll never throw up again"

"Don't swear... but i appreciate that... it was not your fault, it's just one illness... by-product of the bulimia... but you'll be alright... i promise baby" I kissed her head.

"When's the big game?"

"...tonight"

"Oh, gosh... i totally screw things..."

"You're sick... it wasn't your fault... but don't worry, they gave you medicine while you were unconscious... you just have to take some pills and you'll be alright for tomorrow"

"But... i have to be alright for tonight"

"Sweetie... i was thinking... maybe you should stay here the night..."

"What? No, no way... i have to go to the game, i practiced so hard..."

"You're not in conditions to cheer"

"I HAVE to"

"No, you don't... alright... we'll make a deal, if the blood results are good, you can go to the game, if they aren't you'll going to stay here... okay?"

She mumbled something under her breath. "Fine"

"Good"


	53. Chapter 53: Like a popsicle stick

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**_

Rose's POV:

I woke up... it was almost 4 in the afternoon... i saw my cell phone, it was a pink touchscreen Samsung. I decided to call Helga... while the phone was waiting, i looked at my arm, i remembered the deal Jack and i made a few hours ago. Helga finally answered the phone.

_"Hello? Rose?"_

"Um... hi, Helga"

_"How are you? Are you okay?"_

"Yes... i'm fine..."

_"Are you sure? You always say that..."_

"I mean it this time... well, at least i'm better than yesterday"

_"Okay, that's something..."_

"Hey... is Jack with you?"

_"Um... no, he went with you"_

"Oh... okay, i guess i'll have to wait for him...oh wait, someone's knockin' at the door, gotta go, bye!"

_"Bye! feel better!"_

"I will" I hung up. "Come in" i said loudly.

Jack opened the door. What a shame! He saw me in a ridiculous hospital gown, wihout anything under that... well, i had my panties... and a tiny green short... but nothing else.

"Hi babe..."

"Hi... do you have the..."

"Test results?" He said as he closed the door, he walked next to me and sat on the edge on the bed. "Yes, i just saw them"

"So?"

"I'm sorry Rose" He said as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "You're going to the game"

"What? really?" I jumped out of the bed and hugged him.

We arrived to the house. We walked to the front door, Jack opened it for me, letting me walk first. Helga ran and hugged me.

"Rose, how are you?" She said in my ear

"I'm better... thank you"

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Of course!" We jumped and screamed... apparently we scared Jack. "Um... i'm gonna go to prepare my things, for... the game..." I ran upstairs. Helga walked closer to Jack.

"Why you didn't tell me about her bulimia before?" She calmly asked.

"I... i didn't want to worry you... or the guys..." They hugged each other

In the football game... We were on the dressing room. The lockers were blue and there were large benches next to them, i just ended washing my hair, when i saw Steven and Daniel (two stupid... kids, 'cause they just can't call themselves teenagers) were seeing me through a high window that connected our dressing room with the guys'

"Hey babe!"

"Speaking of perfection... have you checked out your own ass?"

"Get out!" I shouted and i covered my breasts.

"You fuckin...*$%#!" I heard someone shouting. They fell to the floor. And someone was hitting them. I quickly got out of the shower and changed into my uniform. The game almost started... we were absolutely ready. We had our blue pompoms and our blue and white top and skirt. We ran to the field and started to shout:

_Let's do it!_

_Let's make it!_

_Promise you won't regret it!_

_If we stick together!_

_We can win whatever!_

_Go Sharks! Go Sharks!_

_Like fishes in the ocean_

_We will make it right!_

The guys came running to the field... their uniform was a blue shirt with white pants. Jack's number was 72, and Fabrizio's 13. Jack used to joke about Fabri's number... he used to say that it was bad luck and all that sort of things. The game started... the last 3 minutes were the most interesting part... Brad ran with the ball in his hands when two guys from the other team tackled him. The ball didn't touch the floor, he threw the ball to Fabri, he ran near the other team's end zone. Fabri shouted Jack's name, he turned around and caught the ball Fabri threw a few seconds ago. He ran and hit a touchdown. We won 23-19. We made a party to celebrate in our mansion. There were balloons and lights everywhere, like when Jack took me to a 'real party' in the house of one of his friends... with beer and everything.

I was wearing a provocative black dress and a white scarf, which looked pretty with my red hair resting in my shoulders. I went downstairs to the pool. It was full of bubbles.

All the people were inside. I sat on one of the benches near the pool, i saw my reflex on the water... i'd never seen myself like that before. I got up from the bench and saw me again... i was too thin, i was skin and bones, but no muscle... i hadn't problems with the cheering a few hours before. But now, i really saw my reflex... i was starting to become a popsicle stick... Jack told me once... men don't want a stick, they want a pillow... and i saw myself like... worst than a stick. But, if men wanted a pillow, and i was a stick... Why did Jack wanted me? Why did he loved me? Why did he kissed me every night? I realized. Jack loved me, not because of my hair, my breasts or my body. He loved me for everything else. And i didn't love him because he was the president of the student body... or the captain of the football team... or a cute blond with blue eyes... I love him because he's different. He has the most amazing heart that i've ever seen... and i'm lucky to have him. I really am. And i had to look myself like a popsicle stick, to notice it.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	54. Chapter 54: This Night

_**I'm soo sorry, i've been really busy with the school, and choir, and guitar, and the history contest, and exams, and the english contest, and the spanish festival and... i'd rather not continue... oh, and there's this guy in my class, thanks 2 him, the spanish teacher is in the hospital... she fainted because of a headache... anyway, she's better now!**_

_I like to study and solve math problems?... Sometimes_

_I'm practical, mechanical, realistic?... Often_

_I like to work with numbers in order?... Never._

_I like creative arts?... Always_

_My favorite subjects are, chemestry, biology, technology?... Always_

_Generally, i'm puntual?... Never, well, sometimes._

_I'm interested in politics?... well, i'm the president... but i don't like it much... Never._

_I like to watch or read news?... Often._

_I like science?... Always._

_..._

I finished the vocational guidance test, i handed it to the teacher and walked out the classroom, i went with Rose, who finished a few minutes before me, she was sitting in one of the brown tables in the cafeteria... i silently touched her hip... unfortunately, her reflexes were great. She threw her elbow to my stomach and her foot to my leg. She immediately got up and tried to help me.

"Jack! Oh god, are you okay?" She said. I sat on a chair and held my stomach for a few minutes.

"I'm fine" i said "But... if you broke my leg, it will be on your conscience"

"What? Jack... i promise i'm sorry..."

"Rose" I interrupted "It was a joke" She tried to laugh. She sat again, i sat next to her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering to her ear, i said: "Wanna go out tonight?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, i'd love to" We looked at each other for a second, then our lips were about to kiss when the bell rang.

_In the afternoon..._

Rose's POV:

I was searching in my closet a long blue dress, i founded it, i hung it in a hook, and picked some black shoes. i made myself a ponytail and went downstairs, where Jack was waiting for me.

"Ready?" He said

"Sure" I said, i took his hand and we walked out of the house, he opened me the car door and helped me to sit. He pulled himself into the car and started to drive, before i could say anything he pushed the 'play' button of the car stereo, we started to hear a guitar and i recognized the song immediately. Yes, Little Things by One Direction... They started to sing: _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be..._

"But, Jack..." I said "You hate One Direction"

"But you don't" He said, lifting his eyes to face mine. Leaving the lights of the road... we stopped in front of a... well... a dark building, in the ground floor, there was a bar, in the first floor, a restaurant, and i could guess what was on the third one. Jack took me to the restaurant, we were having an excellent dinner, everything was perfect.

"Rose, i want to ask you something" He said, finishing to clean his mouth and placing the napkin on the table. Oh my god, there he goes, there he goes. He bought me a ring! I couldn't believe it, i was just waiting to see the ring and say yes... he searched something in his pocket... i was ready to open my mouth, when i saw...

"Wanna make it tonight?" He said. My mouth dropped open, i opened my eyes and discretly pinched my leg to see if i wasn't dreaming, i clearly wasn't. He took out a condom. My heart wanted to shout a thousand words at his face... but apparently, my mouth controls itself, so, i said:

"I don't know, yes, but, not here"

"What?" He said "Where then?"

"...In our house"

"What? You mean, in your house"

"It's ours Jack" I said, taking his hand. He paid the bill and we got into the car again. He started to drive, when a police stopped us.

"Oh no" i said

"And now what?" He said, pushing his hands against his lap and leaving the steering wheel.

"Jack?" He turned his head to me "The beer"

"It was only one glass! I don't think it matters!"

"Jack... if he smells alcohol in your breath, we'll go to..." I whispered

"I know... give me a mint" I handed it to him. The policeman walked near us, he started to talk to Jack.

"Can i see your license, son?" Jack handed his liscence to him, he tried to not to talk much.

"How old are you?"

"16" The man gave a distrust look. He took out the breathalyzer, i bit my lip. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, i opened them, hearing the words. "I'm sorry kiddo"

"What?" He said loudly "It can't be! It was only one drink!"

"One, could be two, or three, who knows, now, you, both, have to come with me"

"What?" I shouted

"It's okay, it's okay, i have it under control" Jack whispered

"Yes, i'm noticing it"

"Rose, don't fight now"

"I'm not fighting, i'm just, been realistic"

"That's what you always say" We sat in the backseat of the police car.

"Come on Rose, it's one drink, it goes on me" i mimicked him.

"Hey, it's not my fault"

"It's clearly not!"

"Come on Rose... nothing's gonna happen, okay? I'll pay the bail and everything will be fine"

"What if they want to talk with our parents? Huh? Have you thought of that?"

"...don't worry, i have a plan"

"Tommy and Helga aren't going to pretend to be our parents" I said, guessing what he was thinking

"I was thinking about Fabrizio, but, Tommy's voice is a little bit deep"

We arrived to the jail. I couldn't believe it, it supposed to be the best night of my life, and what? Thanks to 'Mr. Wanna make it tonight?' we are in prision, i feel dirty. We walked into the cell, there were three guys with tatoos and piercings and, rags. "Just stay with me" Jack whispered to my ear. We sat on an ugly bench. The three guys were giving me bad looks, i hugged Jack.

"Hey babe, what's a beauty like you doing in this piece of shit?" I hugged Jack tightly. The guy sat next to me. He tried to hug me.

"Stay away from me" He tried to hug me again.

"She said, stay away from her!" Jack said

"Shut up blondie" The other one said.

"Who's talking to you?" Jack shouted. They started to hit each other. I sat in a corner of the cell, not wanting to see what was going on.


	55. Chapter 55: Perreo

They gave Jack a couple of extra hours for 'bad behavior' a man voice woke me up.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater" I got up.

"Yes?" I said

"You're free to go" I looked worried at Jack.

"I'll be fine, go" He said me. I walked out of the cell and out of the building, i immediately saw Fabrizio standing on the sidewalk. It was raining. He had an umbrella, he hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He said me.

"I'm fine" i whispered

"Did Jack called you?"

"Yes, i have to take you to the house, Jack is going to kill me if something happens to you" I tried to laugh and withdrew of his embrace. We arrived to the house. We entered, Fabrizio shouted: "We're here!"

"We're in the living room!" Tommy shouted. We walked to the living room and sat in one of the purple couches, the one in front of the TV. Once we were all sitting in silence, Helga got up and handed us some cards.

"What's this?" Tommy asked

"These... are the invitations to my 18th party" I noticed she had handed me two invitations instead of one.

"Um, Helga"

"Yes?"

"I have two"

"One's for Jack" I nodded.

"So? What do you think?"

"Um" Fabrizio said, reading the card "Avenida Suchiate 535 Colonia Los Angeles Quinta Real? This is in Mexico!"

"Yeah, so?" Helga interrupted

"We are in New York" Tommy said.

"Yes, but my family and most of my friends are from Texas"

"Besides... your birthday is December 26th" Fabrizio interrupted

"What? Do you want to spend christmas with Jack in Wisconsin? in the snow? -5°?"

"Okay, let's pretend that we say yes" Tommy said and started walking around the room "Are we going by plane?"

"I was thinking by bus"

"How long does the trip takes?" I asked.

"I don't know, like... 18 hours, or something, come on guys! it's my last birthday until college"

"I'm in" I said. Helga hugged me. We were BFF's, she knew that i will be there for her, and i know, she would be there for me.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! King of the World's in the house!" We heard.

"Take a chill pill" Fabrizio said. I gave Jack the invitation as i asked him

"What are you doing here?"

"You said that you admited me in your house if i help with the money"

"No... i mean, they let you out before?"

"No Rose, that's why i'm here, standing right in front of you... kissing you" His lips met my neck and i hugged him. He picked me up and hugged me. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he put his hands on my hips and my back.

* * *

My white jeans were highlighting the blue of my strapless shirt. I got up of the couch and placed my book on the desk. It was Wednesday, vacations had started since the last friday. I walked out of the balcony and looked the moon. The sky had no clouds that night, Jack was studying in the other side of the room. It was a big room. Two beds (one on each side) three couches, two desks (next to the beds) and two balconies. Jack's had two doors, and mine had curtains, white curtains. I walked back inside and looked at Jack. He was really concentrated, he unconsciously moved his lips as he read. He changed a lot this past year, now he's more responsable, and more dedicated, and... even more romantic. I didn't want to interrupt him, so i sat beside him, it was late in the night, but i didn't want to sleep. I wasn't sleepy, and so wasn't Jack. He was face-down reading with a pillow under his chin. He had a small lantern, because the lights weren't on. I sat beside him and started to rub his back. He had a white t-shirt, and black, tight, jeans, wich, in my opinion, standed out his buttocks. In the moment he felt my hand, he looked at me and smiled.

"Keep reading, i didn't want to distract you" I said.

"No, it's okay, we should be sleeping by now. What time is it?"

"Half past eleven"

"Let's get some sleep" he said. He got up and put his book in the desk near to his bed, he turned his lantern off and got into the sheets. He invited me over. I laid down next to him. He covered me with the sheets. We fell asleep. I woke up resting on his chest. His abs were lifting my head, and his muscles were around me. I'd fallen asleep dressed! Why do i have a pj? Maybe Jack dressed me while i was sleeping... he dressed me? that only means that he undressed me too! Ugh, anyway, he opened his eyes too... after 15 minutes of been tangled in his arms.

"Good morning" he mumbled

"Good morning" i said.

"What time is it?"

"IDK... let me see" I looked at my cellphone on the desk "Ugh... 9:30"

"9:30! It's too late!"

"What? too late? it's thursday, winter and vacations, it's too early"

"I wanted to teach you a dance... before anyone wakes up"

"What kind of dance?"

"Um... a dance that we can use in Helga's birthday"

"No way... dirty dancing?"

"Whaaaaat?...maybe"

"Oh, please Jack, i'm a lady, like, upper class! do you think i dirty dance?" I said and got up of the bed.

"Um..." he had no words

"That's what i'm majoring in! Get up and let me show you how does mama dances"

_**PLEASE REVIEWWW! Let me know someone is reading this story! :3**_


	56. Chapter 56: Trip 1

_December 24th, 2012, 4am..._

_Everything was dark. I was in the forest. I had cold. I zipped up my jacket and put my hands in my pockets. I heard the sound of the leaves, something was moving in the trees, it came closer and closer, suddenly, it was behind me. I turned around._

_"I can't protect you anymore" He said_

_"No! Edward! No!" I said loudly._

_"I love you Bella" He said and started to pull his head._

"Edward!" i shouted

"Where?" Helga immediately shouted after me. Tommy lost the control of the car, only for a few seconds.

"Are you girls crazy?" He said. I had woken up.

I sighed. "It was a nightmare" I was sitting between Helga and Jack on the backseat, Fabrizio was next to Tommy, who was driving.

"I hope Cal was in your nightmare, and not that... bloodsucker" Jack said.

"Jealous" Helga and I mumbled at the same time.

"What happened to our bus tickets?" Fabrizio asked

"Yes, Jack, what happened?" Tommy said

"It's not my fault they ran out"

"You could've bought them online"

"Are we there yet?"

"Relax blondie, we're almost in the hotel" Tommy said.

_Half hour later..._

The carpet of the room was brown, light brown, the beds were covered with white sheets, the room was divided in 2, one side had 2 beds, and the other, 3. There was only one bathroom. The walls were yellow, there were 3 lamps and 2 desks. I opened the door and walked in, Helga walked in too.

"Wow, it's really cute" She said

"Yeah" Fabrizio said, walking in too.

"It's really nice isn't it?" Tommy said as he walked in.  
"It would be a little nicer if you'd help me" Jack said, carrying 8 luggages. He threw them to the floor, except mine, and closed the door, he put my luggage on a chair and kissed me.

"Alright, let's pick sides" Tommy said

"Alright" i said "What about... girls in this side and you in the other?"

"Sounds good to me" Fabrizio said.

"No! Rose!" Jack said and took me by the shoulders. "I have to protect you! Do you understand me?"

I sighed "Keep trying, you're doing it better, what do you say Helga?"

"Not as good as Edward, sorry Jack" He sighed

"Good, i don't wanna be a red-eye bloodsucker who only cares for keeping his hair raised"

"Someone's jealous" Helga said. Lifting the tone of her voice

"Hey! Whar about we eat some tacos?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" i shouted

"So?"

"You guys go, i'll be there in a minute" Jack said. They left and i went to the bathroom to check how did i look. I closed the door, i looked myself in the mirror and decided to put some make up on... i opened the bathroom door and saw Jack coughing in a pillow, he was lying facedown in one of the beds. I slowly walked and sat beside him. I put a supporting hand on his back and he turned to me.

"Weren't you (cough) with the others?"

"Weren't you (fake cough) fine?"

He sighed "Okay, i'm fine, it's just a little cough, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go with the others..."

"What if you caught..."

"I don't have the flu, okay? Let's go" he pulled my hand and we went out.

_That night..._

_Jack's POV:_  
That night was so cold, the windows were closed, but the wind was entering below the door. I couldn't stand it anymore, i went with Rose to see if she could make me hotter... well, actually, i'm hot, but... you understand me...  
I slowly walked to the girl's side, i noticed they put together their beds, Rose was in the middle of one of them, i sat on the edge and covered her with my arms, she hugged me back and rested her head on my chest. I saw Fabrizio walking near Helga's bed, resting on the edge of her bed too.


	57. Chapter 57: Trip 2

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

I woke up before the others... i turned my head to the window, the sun was amazingly shiny, y covered my front with my hand and saw Rose lying next to me. Helga sleeping peacefully in Fabrizio's chest. I rested my head in the pillow again and looked at the ceiling. The white sheets were totally crumpled. Yes, it was christmas morning. We had the gifts in a backpack. I wanted to cough... but i could wake up the others. Fabrizio's eyes opened slowly, he saw me, then he saw the girls deeply sleep, we started to laugh silently. Tommy walked near the beds really mad.

"Are you crazy? You left me dying of hypothermia while you were with your 'hot' girls?"

We laughed louder and harder. Rose woke up, she opened her eyes, slowly, and saw me, i hugged her tightly.

"Merry christmas" She mumbled. I kissed her.

"Merry christmas" I said back.

We got up and dressed ourselves, I put a blue long shirt, jeans and a pair of black converse. Rose had a white t-shirt with a red skirt and black tights. Helga had a black dress, both girls had boots with heels. Fabrizio had a green jacket and jeans, Tommy a white jacket and jeans too. (i won't say what's under their jackets, because i don't know and i don't want to investigate) We spent all morning opening our gifts. We decided to go to the mall for a while before starting to plan the party. (plan = watch the girls work while i'm playing PSP) When we were ready, i down my head about an inch and kissed Rose's front head.

"Why don't you kiss me in the lips?" She asked, confused

"I... i have a... uh... um... a cold sore"

"Cold sore?" She didn't believe me. "You hafta be kidding me"

"I mean it... i'm sorry"

"No you don't, i don't see anything!" She said louder.

"I have, i... it hurts, sometimes i can't sleep or..."

"Alright, too much information!" She said, she kissed me on the cheek. I knew the truth, i knew that i wasn't feeling good actually, i had fever and i coughed and sneezed frequently. Last night, i had an horrible head-ache, but i acted normally, i didn't want to worry the guys... less Rose, or Helga. I didn't want to ruin her party, or their trip. When we got back from shopping (1. Girls entering to all stores, 2. We get bored, 3. Girls modeling in front of us, 4. We get bored, 5. Girls modeling suimsuits in front of us, 6. We DON'T get bored) I decided to cure myself, besides, i'm almost a doctor... well, not almost, but i'm sure i can do it. It can't be that hard.

"Alright" I said aloud "Influenza, commonly known as the 'flu' , is an infectious disease of birds and mammals caused by RNA viruses of the family Orthomyxoviridae, the influenza viruses... alright? Is it calling me bird or mammal? What's an RNA? i'll read more... The most common symptoms are chills, fever, sore throat, muscle pains, headache (often severe), coughing, weakness/fatigue and general discomfort. Shit" I mumbled. I searched on google, and said aloud again... "Treatments for influenza include a range of medications and therapies that are used in response... blah, blah, blah... A doctor can perform laboratory tests that help identify the flu virus, blood tests? no thanks... text, text, blah, blah, blah... Getting the influenza vaccine is the most effective way to reduce the flu" I finished, i closed my laptop and sighed, okay, how to get a shot, in another country, in another language and... without the others knowing? Besides, i don't like been stuck with needles... okay, maybe a couple of pills would help.

_Rose's POV:_  
The next morning... I woke up, it was party day! I felt my warm blood through all my body, i was so excited, i decided to go with Jack, i got up and walked, i saw him. He was sweating and sweating, i put a hand on his head, He was soo hot... i mean it, literally he was hot.

"Jack?" I said, he shook his head, but he didn't open his eyes, i woke up the others...

"Fabrizio? Fabrizio wake up" i said

"Rosa, what's wrong?"

"Jack is burning on fever"

"What?" He jumped out of bed and saw Jack. I ran to get a thermometer, when i got back, everyone was around Jack's bed and he was awake and breathing heavily. I made my way to his bed. I got back.

"Okay baby, i need you to put this under your arm" He saw me, even more scared. Tommy held his arm and i put the thermometer under his armpit, we put his arm carefully back on the bed.

"I...it...it's...c...c...ol...d" He tried to say.

"I know, it's okay, it's gonna be okay" I hugged him. We waited a few minutes and checked the thermometer.

"103°!" I shouted

"It can't be!" Fabrizio grabbed the thermometer and checked out himself. "Oh Lord, it's true"

"Fabri, Tommy, come with me, we have to change ourselves to take Jack to the doctor, now!" Helga said. They left.

"Doc...tor?" He mumbled. When they were gone, i sat beside him and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me...?"

"I didn't... w...wanted...t...to...w...worry..."

"Oh shut up! You're worrying me now!... i'm sorry, i didn't want to shout at you..."

"Fine... i'm...no...not mad... i just... you planed...the...everything..."  
I kissed my fingers and put them in Jack's cheek. The guys were back before than i expected.

"Alright here's the plan" Helga said. "Rose, i put all my faith on you, my bff, you know what i like, so you and the boys, go to the Quinta and set everything, while i go with Jack to the hospital"

"You hafta go with him?"

"Alguien mas habla español?" We stayed quiet. "That's what i thought, come on guys let's move!"


End file.
